The Fox's Fire
by Swift the Cat
Summary: Fiona starts dating Tails, but it's not your typical relationship! Tails finds himself dating Fiona as long as he agrees to be her smexy foxy slave, but will Tails or Fiona for that matter be able to keep their emotions in check?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It must be stated and reiterated, that this is a work of fiction produced by the author as an outlet for the many stories and creative scenarios produced by said author's mind. He displays zero, nada, zilch ownership over the characters, locations, histories, or references portrayed in this story. Most if, not all of the new information introduced is the original work of the author, made to create a new atmosphere and environment for all of the characters therein.

**The characters of the **_**Sonic Universe**_** are owned and managed by **_**Sonic Team**_** and **_**SEGA**_**. Please support them by expressing your deep love and contribution to the work they have produced and presented for many years.**

The scenarios, locations, and plot of this story are the sole property of the author and are only permitted to be parodied in such a manner that it does not copy the author's work. This story is open to criticism, but it must be understood that this is a work of fiction which does not mean to demoralize or slander the nature and characteristics of the characters involved. It is simply a story made to touch on the romance in the character's lives which is never fully addressed. Please enjoy at your leisure.

Prologue

The sun set on New Mobotropolis, and the night to covertly assimilated its traditional black hue upon the sky as the sun surrendered its illuminating powers to an eagerly possessive moon. The city, a bustling mecha by day, now dimmed its overcompensating radiance as its inhabitants bid their farewells and goodnights. While the major districts were void of activity, one could still notice several evening hot spots that would not adhere to the darkness until the late hours of the night. However, this is not where the story's origin can be found…

In the outskirts of the city, there is a workshop owned by Miles "Tails" Prower, a young and intelligent two-tailed fox who has been self sufficient since the tender age of 12. The secret to his success lay within the confines of his brilliant mind and his unmatched engineering capabilities. Though he was often viewed as the loveable sidekick to Sonic the Hedgehog, he had more than proven himself to be one of the most formidable Freedom Fighters in Kingdom Acorn. His technological prowess had saved the day many a time, and he was quite proud of his achievements as of late, having won the EX World Grand Prix with the use of his modified Extreme Gear air board.

Tails's worked by lamplight, tinkering with the board's antigravity mechanism. He concentrated on his work, eyebrows furrowed, head down, eyes wide as he attempted to connect two wires together. As normal as this behavior would have seemed for him a few months ago, it was far from ordinary now that the Grand Prix was over. Something was definitely on his mind, a set of memories which he had locked away long ago, yet somehow they had managed to flood his mind all over again. Even while trying to bury himself in his labors, he still found it hard to put those memories out of his mind.

Now it is fairly obvious that there is only one thing that can get between a man and his work: a woman, or more specifically, a vixen. Her name was Fiona Fox, a red vixen with a bodacious figure that used to make Tails's mouth water. From her brown medium length hair, past her tight fitting black body suit, down to her stiletto boots, that heavenly visage was a devil in disguise. Of course, she had sported a gold rimmed halo above her head for quite some time before she betrayed her closest friends, including Tails, so that she could lead a darker life with her boyfriend, Scourge the Hedgehog.

She had long failed to trust any of the people that had tried to come close to her, having been abandoned to die in imprisonment. While the people who cared about her lived in the light, she had chosen to rule in the darkness. But why would our young fox be thinking about the red vixen at a time like this? Surely after being betrayed once when she defected from the Freedom Fighters and again when he saw her again in the Dragon Kingdom, he must have realized that her feelings for him would never flourish, much less take hold at all.

Therein lies the key to Tails's trauma… not days, not weeks, but months ago, the two tailed fox had indeed participated in a rather serious relationship with the vixen of his dreams, and it all began on one fateful night a few miles from Tails's private summer home near the Plains of Zorda…


	2. Chapter 1: The Vixen at the Bathhouse

**Author's Note: **Hiya and welcome back. Ahem, I just figured I would drop a few cents into the ring beforehand and forewarn that this story is packed with LeMoNy activity and occasional profanity thanks to Fiona and Scourge's way mature (or immature?) attitudes. This first chapter's about to kick off with a "_WHAM!_" so I'm really hoping ya'll enjoy it. Cha!

Chapter 1 – The Vixen at the Bathhouse

The plains were fairly quiet that evening. The faint sound of crickets clamoring on and on with their incessant chirping, could only be matched by an equally faint murmur of voices from within a small house hidden on the hillside. Not a creature was stirring, not even a- _CRASH!_ Well, so much for the serene ambiance. The awkward silence was followed by elevated voices and the smashing of ceramic tableware. The conversation which transpired inside the house was now loud enough to hear.

"I can't frickin' believe you!"

"Baby, it was a one-time thing! I didn't see her again after that and you know it!"

"Only because I had you on such a tight leash! But apparently it wasn't tight enough you fuckin' ass!"

"Look who's talkin'! I'm not the one that likes to take it up the ass!"

There was silence… _WHAM!_ The front door finally opened and a red fox stormed out of the house, dressed in a white bathrobe with her hair still damp. She growled under her breath, reciting idioms that were not profane enough to describe just how furious she was with her boyfriend. _Lousy, stupid, narcissistic son of a bitch! _She turned back to the house and screamed, "You can just go fuck yourself, Scourge! And your batgirl bitch too!" She hoped over the door into the hovercraft convertible that was parked a few paces away. Her rage blinded her to the exact location of the ignition button, but once she found it she blasted off into the plains at 60 mph.

_Get a hold of yourself Fiona, you don't want to crash this thing._ Fiona Fox snarled at herself in the rearview mirror, frustrated to find that she had not even dried her hair after coming out of the shower. Not that she had the time to do anything with that green hedgehog putting his lecherous hands all over her. All of those delicate movements that he made with his hands, and the way his muzzle nipped at the back of her neck, surely he had not learned how to be such an excellent lover without having some practice first. But would it have killed him to keep that kind of information to himself? No, he snaked his tongue into her ear and spoke gingerly with a tone that showed no humility or remorse.

"_I learned all this from fucking Rouge."_

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Scourge soon learned this valuable lesson the hard way, initially taking a backhand to the face after he had made his disturbing comment. He knew that he had accidentally made her angry, so he tried to take back what he said, but she responded by throwing dishes at him. Fiona had been in a serious relationship with him for two years, but it was not the first time that she had been clued in to Scourge's possible infidelity. As long as he always dedicated himself to her first, she could care less if he stared at every tight ass that came his way, but intercourse was a whole other matter entirely. She had hoped that she was his first, and the fact that she was not just set her off.

As if that was not enough, Scourge also revealed a little bit of information about Fiona that she thought she had kept hidden pretty well: he was very aware of the affair she had had with Shadow before she started going out with him. The fact that she had kept this under wraps was enough to counter her argument with his own, and the ensuing maelstrom ended with a straight knee to the crotch that left Scourge whimpering like a castrated dog.

"I'd like to see his balls come back after a hit like that." Fiona shook her hair out of her eyes, letting the wind dry her hair as she drove along. The downside to having an all out brawl with her boyfriend was that now she had no place to stay. After returning from Anti-Mobius, everyone had decided to split up in order to set up separate recon stations all over the continent. They communicated with each other via Skype, but she did not bring any equipment with her whatsoever, save for the robe she was wearing. _Frickin' hell. Out in the wilderness without any clothes, this is perfect!_

She had detoured into the Great Forest, so she knew it would not be long before some surveillance gadget would transmit her location to New Mobotropolis, and then whoop-tee-do an unwanted reunion with the Freedom Fighters. She hovered to a stop at what she knew to be the edge of the cities' forest perimeter. She got out of the hovercraft and walked slowly towards the barrier knowing that if she crossed it, she would be arrested, interrogated and imprisoned for crimes against Kingdom Acorn. The only way she could avoid such a tragic scenario was by appealing to Sonic and hoping that he could give her sanctuary. Fat chance of that happening after all the trouble she had caused him. Running out on Sonic's evil twin to hide out with an equally pissed off Sonic was not much of a difference maker. What she needed was a homestead or an old hideout that was outside of the barrier.

"What am I gonna do? I… I can't just stand here. It's cold… and dark… dammit…" She shivered as the environment began to take hold of her senses. She hated to be in the dark. She hated to be alone. It was like being in prison again; to feel desperate, vulnerable, afraid, unsure if the night would be her last. She looked around and tried to find a notch in a tree to hide in or something. She could not even use the car because Scourge had taken the top off, _This'll make it more badass!_ he had said. "You fuckin' ass…"

She then caught something from the corner of her eye. A flare? A rifle laser? There it was again, something that looked like a distant lamplight. She walked off the trail a bit and searched over the bushes and past the trees. Now she was sure of what she had seen, a bright light coming from a cottage hidden on the mountainside. She could probably drive two-thirds of the way, but once she hit the mountain trial, she would have to climb it herself. In the end, it would all be worth it! She could find a set of clothes, curl up next to a warm fire, and figure out what to do about Scourge, all in one night. It sure beat sleeping on the cold hard ground; despite being a fox, she was very partial to the vital necessities such as light, warmth and a hairdryer for her frizzy hair.

What Fiona was not aware of was that the cottage on that mountainside was actually a bathhouse owned and operated for the private use of a certain two tailed fox. On one of his many adventures out into the Great Forest, Tails had stumbled onto a mineral spring that was adjacent to a nearby waterfall. Finding the location too exquisite to pass up, he amassed most of his earnings and bought the piece of land so he could build himself a summer home away from home. When his friends asked him what he wanted to do with 5 acres of land, he simply stated that it was an ideal spot for him to run tests for his new inventions without the possibility of hurting anyone in the immediate vicinity. Located on the mountainside deep within the boundaries of the Great Forest and just outside of New Mobotropolis's barrier, Tails's private bathhouse was the perfect place for him to spend some time away from all the madness of the world.

The fox's feet tapped lightly as he paraded through the corridors singing to the music from his MP3, "_And so you're back, from outer space! I just walked up in here to find that sad look on your face. I should've changed that stupid lock, I should have thrown away the key, if I knew for just one second you'd be back to bother me! Hey hey! Ha ha ha!_" He danced and spun around like he had not a care in the world. Part of what made his so cheerful was that he had just finished paying the last installment on the land he had purchased, so he now officially owned his own private estate. The better part of his attitude was supplied by the innocence of his carefree heart. He had always made it a point to help others and to fight for justice, but he had rarely done anything for himself, so this was a big step for him.

"Ah! Can you believe this? I've got the place all to myself. No one's gonna stop me from having my fun. My blueprints are back at the shop, so I've got no work to do. Sonic is busy serenading Sally, and Knuckles is perched on Angel Island watching the Master Emerald. What if they could see me now? Fourteen and I own my own chunk of land, and a bathhouse. Take that Department of Housing and Urban Development!" As unusual as it was to speak out loud, it at least confirmed that Tails knew he was free to say whatever he wanted. No doubt that he had come to notice the awkward silence that would follow a short statement on his part, so why not carry on a full conversation? After all, what is said at the bathhouse stays at the bathhouse.

Tails dipped his toe in the water, marveling at how warm it was. He removed his towel and stepped into the bath one foot at a time, until he had sunk down to his neck, "Aaaaahhhh, yeeeaaahhh." He let his body sit under water for a few moments, letting the heat conquer him and allowing his muscles to relax. His mind wondered about a few things that had been bothering him lately. According to Sonic, his body was due to make some major leaps and bounds as he started entering adolescence, that is, reaching the ages of fourteen and above. He was soon going to be the same age a lot of his friends were when he was just starting off as a junior Freedom Fighter. Too bad that he could not skip a few years so he could be as mature as everyone else.

After the accomplishments that he had done over the last few years, he was no longer treated like a child, but he could still sense that barrier between himself and those older than him. He had yet to find someone his own age whom he could hang out with. Sure Sonic was the best friend he could ever have, but going out on missions was a lot more complicated than he wanted his life to be. He would rather have someone who would play dirt hockey with him, or invent things with him. Most of all he wanted companionship, and that was not something he could easily acquire on such short notice.

To make things more complicated, his voice was changing too. He felt like a total stranger when he heard himself speak; the innocence in his voice was fading away, making way for a slightly (just barely) lower tone that would hopefully be able to demand more authority in the future. Then there was something else… his nose had begun to detect something in the air. An unfamiliar aroma that he had never noticed before; it called out to him and yet he could not pin down where it was coming from. His nose twitched from just thinking about it. Sonic and Sally had described it to him as pheromones, a scent given off by the animal species when in search of a mate. Finding a playmate was hard enough, he was nowhere near ready to start looking for a "love-mate".

The fox was, by all means, not unfamiliar with the concepts of relationships and love, having watched the rise of falls of Sonic's relationship with Sally. He had even had his share of crushes even without the help of pheromones. _There's Sally_… he had immediately dismissed any romantic feelings for her though, considering that she was basically family to him. _Bunnie_… more family than suitable girlfriend material, besides she was in love with Antoine. _Barby Koala_… she had been very sweet to him after he helped her fight Crocobot on several occasions, but she lived on a completely different continent, and Tails was not exactly ready to leave New Mobotropolis just yet. _Blaze_…

Tails felt a little lightheaded after putting so much thought into imagining the young women in his head. He imagined Blaze again, but he could not put any thoughts together. All he saw was a feline with a caring look on her face. Narrow shoulders, her chest…

"…Blaze…" Tails turned over and held onto the ledge, his mind providing him with a vocabulary that he did not know existed within him, "with her rounded shoulders… her soft breasts… her cute butt… oohh…"

His vision turned fuzzy, yet he could still see his female role models as if they were standing before him. "Barby… her black ears… like darn targets… I could touch them all day… I'd touch her…aah…"

His shoulder began to shake as he struggled to hold himself up, "Bunny… her southern accent… I want to hear her… what she sounds like when I stick her… Ooh man! Aahn…"

He felt so disgusting, thinking about doing such vulgar things to the women who had shaped his life. He would never hurt them or provoke his animalistic behavior upon them. He just liked thinking about it. "Oh Sally… Aunt Sally… scream my name… Arh…"

His solo was coming to an end, but before he let the waters take him, he finally remembered the most beautiful vixen of them all, "Fiona! Aaooo!" He howled into the silent night, letting his stress burn out through him, his eyes rolling slightly and his neck twitching uncontrollably as he relieved himself completely. After listening to his howl echoing though the halls, he panted quietly until he felt stable enough to stand on his own. Should he have felt guilty for what he had just done? Pawing to the women whom he had developed such a high deal of respect for? Was there any harm in it? It was not as if he was going to act on any these urges, so what was the harm in fantasizing about them?

Tails sighed and stepped out of the pool, disregarding the need for a towel since he knew that his member was not going to relax for a good thirty minutes. He had read that the normal relax time for something like this was usually about five minutes or so, not to mention that the length was usually a little bit shorter than what Tails had measured. He just hoped that his abnormal size was not something to fret about, though he still hoped that he could keep it on the down low until he figured out if he was normal or not. After all, a fox with two tails… was it fair for him to be well endowed too? Hopefully he could have this settled without having to ask Sonic about it.

"Well, I guess I'll go hit the hay." He said, while placing his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me, is anyone living in here?"

"Huh?" Tails froze as he stepped out into the main hallway.

As if the fates had turned the world upside down, Tails watched in shock as the front door swung open, and in stepped Fiona Fox straight out of one of his fantasies wearing a white bathrobe over her velvet red fur, her brown hair just barely cascading past her shoulders, and those soft pink lips mounted on her tan colored muzzle. A vision of Fiona's lips on his drove a mass of blood down to Tails's member, and he soon found himself at full attention.

The fox may have been surprised, but the red vixen was in more shock than he was. There it stood like a threat, the ultimate weapon that could slam her against the wall, rape her, screw her lights out, and she would still come back asking for more. Her eyes focused on the appendage for a few moments before she noticed who it belonged to, "Oh fuck me…"

"Fiona?"

"Tails?"

Having come back to her senses, she realized the inappropriateness of what had just happened, "Oh shit, I mean crap, I mean fuck, I-! Ah! I'm so sorry!" She turned around and bolted out of the bathhouse retracing her steps a little less than gracefully as she made her way back to that waterfall she passed on the way over. When she reached the lake at the bottom of the waterfall, she immediately scooped water into her hands and splashed it on her face. The temperature was near freezing, but with how hot her face felt, she was sure that it would be more than enough to calm her down.

"What-the-fuck was that! Oh shit, I've never seen something so… Aaah!" She splashed more water on her face, but she could not stop how her body was reacting. Her heart was racing, she was throbbing, she had accidentally taken a mental picture of what she had just seen, and it was etching itself into her memory. "No frickin' shit, did you see that?" She gasped constantly, trying to calm her heartbeat by thinking of different subject matters. _Dresses. Costumes. Designer boots. Leather gloves. Leather pants. Fuzzy Handcuffs... What?_

With a final exasperated sigh, she sat still and stared at her reflection in the water. She compared Tails to Scourge and noticed an obvious difference. If he only knew that she had seen someone with a bigger gun than he was carrying, it would rip that smug look off his… And there it was. The pieces fell into place almost instantly, and she had come up with a plan to make Scourge insanely jealous. Maybe she'd have to a break or heart or two along the way, but she didn't care. She was going to make Scourge beg for her to come back… by dating someone better than him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fox's Ultimatum

Chapter 2 – The Fox's Ultimatum

Tails dug his shoulder into the large bookcase that he had brought in from the library, the final piece of furniture that would serve as the strongest obstruction in front of the main entrance. Grant it, it was the only obstruction. He was all for ensuring his own safety, but after reading that book on feng shui, the last thing he needed was more bad karma. "Oh why does this happen to me?" His eyes trailed downward, _Oh yeah._ Nothing was making sense to him anymore, not his body, not his pheromones, especially not Fiona's untimely arrival. What could have processed her to show up out of the blue, minutes after he had just finished thinking about her? She wanted nothing to do with him in the first place, so why was she snooping around his bathhouse?

_Wasn't she wearing a bathrobe? That's so… unlike her._ The voice of reason snapped back at him, _You dummy! Don't you see the big picture? 'Cause I'm sure she got an eyeful of it when she walked in on you!_ "You're right! She knows! Aarrrh! This is so not cool!"

Tails heard footsteps outside, and he covered his mouth with his hand. He braced himself against the door, unable to predict what or who was standing outside. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his mind expertly mapping out the escape route he would take if he had to make a run for it. _Why would she come back?_

"Hello? Tails? Are you in there?"

"G-go away! Just… just m-make like a fox and scram Fiona!" He kicked himself for having uttered such a rude comment. He knew this was the way it had to be. Years had passed since she left the Freedom Fighters, yet at times he could still feel her final farewell planted firmly against his cheek. He knew he could not allow himself to see her again, not unless he wanted to have his feelings handed back to him skewered on a silver platter. "Go away Fiona!"

"But Tails, I don't have anywhere else to go. Besides its cold out here… I got caught outside in my bathrobe… and my wet hair… with nothing else on."

_Oh man, she's doing that on purpose… _He struggled against his bodily functions, wrestling to keep his libido out of sight. He held his breath and chose not to answer. Fiona had apparently gone silent as well, because he did not hear anything anymore. The gurgling of the springs echoed harmoniously, and Tails let out a sigh of relief.

_WHAM!_ There was a thunderous crash and Tails found himself pushing back on the bookcase as it pushed him forward. That angelic voice sounded again, this time mixed with a level of fury that Tails had wished not to invoke, "Dammit, Tails! Open up! You're supposed to be all gentlemanly and such, but you would leave a young lady to freeze to death out in the cold! You're as sick as the rest of 'em!" She slammed on the door a few more times, and stopped momentarily. Tails listened carefully and heard the sound of running footsteps. He was then filled with a sense of pity, ashamed that his encyclopedia collection was about to crash all over the floor.

"Whoooaa!" He made a leap for the floor as the barricade behind him suffered a tremendous blow at the hands of Fiona's martial arts attack. Her flying kick split the door in two, sending the resulting debris straight into the bookcase and bringing it down with a mighty, _CRASH!_ Tails's treasured encyclopedia collection lay in heaps upon the floor, but he found little time to grieve over the mess, for as the dust settled, a red figure clad in a white bathrobe and brown hair stood atop his fallen barricade.

"Hey there, handsome. Miss me?" The flattering remark was met with the scampering of feet as Tails turned tails and ran for the rear entrance past the changing room. Fiona sucked her teeth and watched her plan run away with two left feet, "Lovely." She leaped off the bookcase and gave chase, moving with both poise and purpose as she closed the distance between herself and her prey. He attempted to fly above her head, but all it took to bring him down was a wall run and then a firm grasp on his ankles.

She brought the stubborn fox down to the ground and immediately pinned him to the wall, "Now listen here, Tails. I've got no time to play around. You're going to-! To…" Something about his expression was annoying her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She recognized those eyes, the way his hands were shaking out of control, the fear that had consumed him upon realizing that he had been captured. She tried to keep a straight face as she pondered to herself, _What does this kid have to be so afraid of? Is he scared of me? I'm not something to fear. He doesn't know fear. He doesn't know suffering. He doesn't-…_

Fiona noted the hand she had placed on Tail's shoulder; it was clenched, and her arm was tense. She loosened her grip, and revealing the consequences of what she had done. Beneath her fingers, she spotted a discoloration caused by her extreme grip. Had she really underestimated her strength when she grabbed the boy? Or was she treating him like this… because she thought it was the only way to treat him? She would have to consider this as the first rule when handling her new merchandise: his body is fragile. _I should… treat him with a softer touch._

"Tails." She had lowered her voice and spoke with her eyes locked on his. "I'm gonna put you down now. Pl-…Please, don't run away. Understand?"

The fox nodded, humming in agreement.

She relaxed her grip entirely and lowered Tails to the floor, immediately establishing that she was a good foot taller than he was. "Are you okay?" She noticed the light bruises she left on his upper arms. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that. I'll fix you up in a bit, here let me see it."

Tails did not allow her to touch him, "No…" He tried to step back but his back met the wall behind him. "Wh-What are you doing here, Fiona? Why did you…" He reached for the bruise on his right shoulder and winced as he grazed over it. Adding a little bit of pressure eased the pain, but it was there nonetheless, and he did not appreciate how she manhandled him a few moments ago.

"I suppose apologizing again won't do any good." She fought a twitch in her left eye, instinctively responding to Tails's irritated expression. "I guess I'll get straight to the point then Tails… I'm not sure how else to say this, so I'll just say it. I want you… to be my boyfriend for a while." A perfect dismount, will she stick the landing?

"No."

And she screws up the landing. "No?"

"No."

"You don't just say 'no' to this, Tails."

"Well, I just did."

Time for plan B. "Well, I'm not leaving you with a choice, Tails. I need you to be my boyfriend for a couple of days, and whether you want to or not, you're gonna enjoy it."

"And if I happen to refuse again? What'll you do? Slap me again? Punch me in the face? No one would ever forgive you for hurting me, Fiona. Because, unlike you, I have friends who care about me!" Tails asserted himself by stepping forward, a sense of pride and confidence welling up inside his heart as he spoke back to the overzealous female before him.

Fiona clicked her tongue, and placed a seductive finger under Tails's chin, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, honey. What if I were to tell you that your friends are the ones you should worry about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… here we are… all alone in a secluded area. You're male, I'm female. Who are they going to believe when I tell them that you took advantage of me when you invited me to your humble abode?" She saw that glint in his eye disappear, yet he dared to step towards her again.

"No one would ever believe you. I've got bruises to prove you grabbed me."

"As I struggled against your overpowering grip. I asked you to stop, but you wouldn't listen. Those pheromones of yours were turning you into an animal, and I was your unsuspecting prey. Care to explain why you barricaded the front door as soon as I walked in?" Everything was fitting together perfectly, like she was God-mode-ing a 5000 piece puzzle together without using the cover. Tails's scowl had disappeared, and he took a step back.

"You… You can't do that. You're lying. I'll just tell everyone you're lying!"

"But how could I be lying, Tails? When I can, in fact describe something that I must have seen during that unbecoming event." She knelt closer and spoke into his ear, "Like the size of your cock." She quietly inhaled and suddenly pulled her head back, her nose twitching wildly. "Ah! What was that?"

Tails had not noticed himself doing anything at all, other than wishing that he could just die. Here he was, making a big show about how he was going to stand up to his captor, and it turns out that she was holding all of the cards. Who knows what kind of sick and twisted plot she had in mind for him if he agreed to be her boyfriend; no doubt that it was meant as part of a devilish scheme. "F-Fiona?"

Fiona kept rubbing her nose, but it was itching something fierce, "Seriously, Tails, what kind of cologne are you wearing? Whatever it is, lay off it some!" Her body must have been having an allergic reaction or something, because now she was starting to feel hot all over. She could feel herself blushing, her hands getting sweaty, her heart beating like a snare drum, it was as if that odor wasn't a odor at all. It was more like a- "Oh my gosh, it IS you."

"Me? I'm not wearing anything." _The only possibility could be my…_ "Oh, that might be my pheromones. Yeah they've been going off lately. I can't… do anything about them. Sorry."

"Honey, no boy of your age has…" She felt woozy for a moment there, "… pheromones that strong." Her commanding voice was failing her, along with the rest of her body. There was nothing she could do to stop her animal instinct from taking control of her mind. At first, all that mattered was getting back at Scourge and recruiting Tails to help her make him jealous. Then she needed to concentrate on coming up with a good story to leave Tails no choice but to follow her orders. Then there was… oh gosh, what the hell was next?

Her train of thought escaped her and her hand dove out and blocked Tails's right flank. "Tails… I need you to stay right there. Don't move…"

The vixen reached out and hooked the nape of his neck as she brought herself forward ever so slightly. Tails's eyes went wide as he watched Fiona's soft lips floating closer and closer, but he could not understand what had suddenly happened to her stringent approach. Once she caught a whiff of his pheromones, it was as if she could not help but be magnetically pulled towards his body. She bent down as she matched his height, incidentally exposing that marvelous cleavage that he had only seen in his otherworldly fantasies. He did not want to have anything to do with this. If she was not acting of her own free will, he would not allow her the satisfaction of making her fake story true. She was inches away when he pulled his lips in and turned away from her, "Mmph!"

Fiona stopped, releasing the back of his neck and staring down at the floor, "Tails… you don't understand this yet, but I'm really… really hot." She brought his hand to her neck, allowing him to feel her body heat, "Your pheromones are driving me crazy. I have to kiss you, honey. But… I can't force anything on you. It goes against who I am."

His ear perked up, and his eyes fell on her.

"Please…" She craned her head up, her blue eyes staring at him through her stray bangs, her steady breath increasing slightly, "Won't you kiss me?"

Tails could see her shivering, _If she's so hot, then what is she shaking for?_ Could she perhaps have been nervous about what his response would be? What would happen to her if he did not fulfill her wish? He had managed to rebuke her again and again… was he willing to do it one more time?

The young fox turned towards the sultry vixen, his mind racing to justify why he was about to surrender his ideals for someone who had scorned him for so long. He swallowed and leaned forward, awkwardly brushing his lips against hers before shying away. Fiona moved closer, this time meeting Tails the rest of the way as he tried to kiss her again. She literally took his breath away as she lost herself in the kiss, her body finally thanking her for finding an appropriate outlet for all of her pent up heat. She held the fox close, kneading his ruffled whiskers between her fingers, releasing him once in a while so he could breathe. _He's got amateur lips… but with a little experience, he could be a great kisser._ She pulled away while grazing his fangs with her tongue, and he let out a disappointed mew, triggering a seductive smirk from the red vixen.

Tails watched her eyes focus on his neck as she closed in on him, baring her fangs, and finally nipping at his Adam's apple. He let out a muffled cry as she continued to poke her canines into his neck, a thought in the back of his mind warning him that she might try to puncture his right jugular. Was this any time to worry about his personal well being? The one and only vixen he had ever loved was adorned in a white bathrobe, holding him against the wall, and biting his neck with delicate nips that he could only have imagined up until now. Compared to an adrenaline rush, this was the most exhilarating moment of his life!

"Tails?"

"Hu-um? Y-Yes?" He met her eyes as she stood back up.

"Hold still, okay? I want to flow with my body." She looked away momentarily as she turned her back to him.

"F-Flow? What do you-?"

"Sshhh… I'll help you. Give me your hands." She reached out to his hands, delighting in his hesitant nature. Whether he was really shy, or simply unable to respond to his current situation, she knew that he would never force himself on her willingly. He did not have enough sense to know that she was open to any of his sexual whims, whatever kind of whims a fox his age could have. He had the opportunity, yet he lacked the motive, making it that much easier to quench her ever-increasing sex drive.

"It's okay honey. Just… mmnn… put your hands here. And add a little pressure. Mna! Like that…" She had placed his hands on her sides, instructing him to give her a light squeeze so he could hold her body in place. She knelt down just so she could rest her head in the crook of his shoulder and blow into his ear. She giggled as he winced and his fingers grasped her reflexively. "Tails, don't mind me. Take all you want."

"Wh-What? F-Fiona, I-!"

"Don't force yourself to hold back." She guided his hands to her chest, "Just hold me."

Tails let his hands rest nervously on the vixen's mounds, eventually adding a soft squeeze as he measured the volume of her breasts. _Firm… so thick, just like I'd always thought they'd be. I'm so sorry, Fiona._ He bit his lip and grasped her breasts in order to assess as many of their physical properties as possible. They felt absolutely marvelous, like thickened marshmallows beneath his fingers, and a hard perky center that poked into the palm of his hand.

Fiona let out a surprised yelp, realizing that this must have been the first time that he had ever put his hands on a woman. She was proud to know that she was a specimen worthy of so much attention, though at times she had drawn the eye of more perverted characters. Her body sank down slightly as she reached for the hem of her robe, careful not to deprive Tails of his private fun. At the same time she felt this presence pushing up against her back, an eager player whom she was sure had never known the satisfaction a woman could bestow.

_I can't take much more of this… I'm so horny. I can't believe I'm actually hot for him. _She grinded against him a little longer, until she finally hitched the bottom half of her robe to her waist. Her long red tail swished about excitedly, a symbol of her pride and joy consisting of fine glossy hairs with a tan colored splash at the end.

She called his name again, the sweet tone in her voice somehow managing to distract him, "Tails, sweetie, would you do one more thing for me?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Good. I want you to have sex with me." The abruptness of her request caused him to release her, but she held his hands firmly against her body.

"F-Fiona! I can't do that! That's out of the – I mean… I can't!"

"Yes you can, honey. It's real easy. You can start off as slow as you want." She took a few steps forward and bent down, supporting herself on one of the benches. "Just follow your instincts." She whipped her tail aside, blushing furiously as she exposed her nether region to him.

Tails was lost for words. Every anecdote, every blueprint, every intelligent thought in his head had suddenly disappeared. Dreams were one thing, but reality was a completely different matter altogether. Fiona was offering herself to him, and while every fiber of his being protested against touching the erotic vixen, it was those same fibers that were shuffling his feet towards her. "Fiona… I-I can't just force myself on you…!"

"You're not forcing anything, Tails. I want this. I need this. I need you to fuck my lights out!"

The fox placed his hands on her hips, averting his eyes to the glorious vision before him. He instinctively lowered his appendage and stepped toward her again, accidentally poking her right cheek, "Fiona…"

The vixen looked over her shoulder to find Tails staring at her with a confused expression. "It's okay, honey. Put it here." She moved seamlessly through the folds of her bathrobe and used her fingers to spread her lips for him. "Right here. Ah! That's it. Mna!" He had eagerly targeted her flower and nudged the tip of his member into her.

"Aah! Fiona, it's so warm… and tight." His body began to tense up, his grip tightening, his jaw clenching, and his chest heaving up and down with each breath.

_That's 'cause you're so big. Damn! Ah! _"A little more, Tails. Ooh! It's incredible. Yeah!" She helped him along by pushing her hips against him. Once she had reached her limit she asked him to stop, fearing that he still had another inch to go. She curved her back into a crescent shape as she straightened her arms out and stared at the ceiling. "Oh man, that's good. Now just start – Ah!"

The fox had interrupted her before she could finish her instruction. Tails allowed his body to move on its own, gently sliding his member back a few inches and putting it back into her body. "Is this alright, Fiona? Should I go faster?"

She caught her breath before she could reply, "Don't rush through it, Tails." He went into her again and her nails dug into the benches, "Take your time… be gentle with me, sweetie." She let out a sharp gasp as she felt him somehow reach all the way inside her.

The room was filled with an inappropriate crescendo made up of Fiona's mews and coos, along with  
Tails's awkward grunts. Having finally accustomed himself to the rhythm of Fiona's hips, he increased his speed moderately, always keeping his ears alert for any indication of malpractice. This proved rather complicated since Fiona occasionally let out a startled yelp and moaned at the same time. If he slowed down to check on her, she took the initiative and kept her hips moving against him.

_Oh man, this definitely beats pawing off. I feel like I'm on fire. Any more of this and I'm gonna-!_ Tails's eyes went wide as he completed the thought and realized that he had to stop as soon as possible. "Fiona, wait!" As he tried to pull out, Fiona held her hips against him again.

"Don't stop. Ooh! I'm so close…nyaa, you're so deep!"

"But Fiona, if I come inside you, I might seriously… I could get you pregnant!"

The thought had occurred to her after the first few thrusts, but she decided to ignore it since the euphoric sensation of Tails coming into her would have been one hell of a joy ride. _He's right. He's just a kid. And I'm not about to risk starting a family… at least… not yet. _She grinded her hips into him so she could remember how incredible he felt inside her, "Tell you what Tails, you pound me until you're ready to come and you can pull out."

Tails nodded nervously, "Pound you?"

"Yeah." She turned back and braced herself, "Give me all you've got."

The fox swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on Fiona's rump once more. With his hands pressed firmly into her sides, he threw himself forward, eliciting a raw sound from the vixen who had bravely suggested Tails's final act. Her voice rang in his ears, creating within him his first selfish sexual desire: he wanted to hear her scream his name. He took a deep breath and pumped into her again and again, her cries escalating with each drive.

Her body swayed as he drew in and out, her breasts, while still hidden underneath her robe, calling out to him. However, he had no time to indulge any further for his loins were beginning to tense up, a sure sign that he was at his limit. "Oh Fiona! I'm gonna come! Aarrh…"

The vixen quickly allowed Tails to disengage himself from her and she made a beeline for his throbbing member. Her hand dove out and grabbed him, a brief wave of surprise hitting her when she realized her fingers could not reach all the way around. "Alright, Tails. Come on me, baby." She pumped him vigorously, while her fingers massaged her lips and pinched her clit between her fingers. "Oooh! Yeah. I'm gonna come too. Ah! Yaah!"

"Fiona! I can't hold it! Aaaooooh!" He howled and his body erupted, a surge of hot liquids spraying onto Fiona's face in three consecutive jets. He felt his eyes roll slightly into his head, his thoughts racing to confirm that it was not his hand gliding about his member, but the delicate fingers of a very sexy vixen whom he had always pined for. Needless to say, that made her even sexier.

"Oh wow, so good. Sooo good. Nya…. Ah… Aaaah!" Fiona buckled under the pressure of her own ministrations, allowing her to release the stress that had been building over the last few hours. Scourge had set her off with his usual rub down; a mix of pinching and biting combined inversely with the tender movements of his hands as he knead her breasts through her robe. Her body had been mentally prepared for a completely different type of treatment tonight, but that was before she learned that there was a certain fox who could match Scourge point for point when it came to sex. With a little more practice that is. _And I'll be around to see it too. _

She absentmindedly picked at a trail of Tails's liquids that had dripped down to her cheek. _Mn! Acquired taste indeed. I could get used to this._ After licking most of Tails's come from her hands, she grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned the rest of her face and chest.

Tails was resting comfortably against the wall with his gaze fixed on the ceiling, his mind finally scolding him for what he had done. "How could I be so stupid…"

Fiona's ears perked up, "Tails?"

"I can't believe myself. How could I let myself, actually act on my sexual wants? I'm not ready for this! Arh! I'm disgusting!"

"Tails! Tails! Don't talk like that. You have no reason to feel bad." She knelt down in front of him, her hands automatically moving to make herself more decent.

"But I had sex with you Fiona! That's not even ethical! You're so much older, and mature. I'm just-!"

She put her finger to his lips, "Age has nothing to do with it Tails." She took a deep breath, "Listen… what you did for me back there was incredible. And the fact that you were sensitive to how I felt throughout, made it very special to me. Don't waste your breath regretting it. After all… I was your first right?" She blushed slightly and eyed him through her bangs.

"Y-Yes." He lost himself in her eyes. She's _so sincere, so beautiful._

"Then this isn't something you want to regret." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, "And it won't be the last time either."

"What do you mean?"

She smirked, "I've decided to change my plans. Not only am I gonna keep our little adventure secret, but I'm gonna be your girlfriend too."

"Really?" His heart bounced.

"Yeah. But…"

"There's a 'but'?" He had let his guard down for that split second.

Fiona placed her fingers on his chest and had them walk up to his chin, "Yes. In exchange, you are going to be my adorable little foxy sex slave." She held his muzzle in place and cast her eyes upon him with a gaze that served to bind his will to hers; a seductive and provocative glare that she hoped would tease his curious nature. Was there a method to her madness other than to have full sexual control over the male foxling? "You and I are going to get to know each other a lot more, and I'm going to be letting your body do the talking for you."

"B-But Fiona! Me? Your sex slave?" It was not the most flattering of circumstances to find one self in when engaged in a serious relationship with someone, but then again it depends on who that someone is. When one find themselves in Tails's shoes, staring at the hottest bade this side of Mobius in nothing but a bathrobe and the faint aroma of one's juices radiating off of her smooth velvet-like fur, one is inclined to do whatever she asks. Nevertheless, was this something Tails's was willing to accept? A relationship based on his lover's sexual cravings? What will happen once he has outlived his usefulness? Tails considered that he was not left with much of a choice, but there was a silver lining… what if he could have Fiona fall in love with him in earnest? Perhaps this contract could work to his advantage.

Fiona clicked her tongue, and started to leave the changing room, "Well, if you are not willing to accept my offer, then I'll just step into Nicole's barrier and face the music. Won't be long though before you join me, anyway."

"Fiona, wait!" Tails stood up while supporting himself on the wall, his body still unwilling to lend him proper balance. "I'll… I'll do it! I will…"

She made a quarter turn and held her ear out to hear him finish his statement.

"I will be your sex slave." His eyes fell, unable to sustain the crushing blow this would deal to his pride. Not even his precious twin tails could help him to recover from the psychological trauma that could ensue from the forthcoming events, but he swore to himself that he would make the best out of the inconvenient circumstances.

"Wow, you actually said yes. I'm impressed." She turned back towards the exit and started fidgeting with her robe, "But, I'll warn you now Tails. If you really want to turn me on, you're gonna have a little bit of a bad boy yourself. The sweet and sincere stuff doesn't work on me too often. You're going to have to learn to tap into that dark side of yours sooner or later, if you want to earn any of this."

Her hands stretched down to her sides and her bathrobe fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, revealing bare shoulders, paired angel wings, and a line down her back that drove Tails's attention to her apple colored bottom. Her tail swished back and forth proudly, and she looked over her shoulder one more time, "Enjoy the view there, slave. You'll be getting' eyefuls like this every night." She turned the corner and disappeared, a visage of a woman who wielded the ultimate influence over the male species, and she was damn proud to do so.

The fox dropped back down to the floor, his eyes still fascinated by the sight he had beheld. He was not aware that this night would have brought about so many controversial issues into his young life, but they were here to stay and he would have to start making the best of them. With no idea of what to expect the next day, Tails wrapped a towel around his waist and prepared to deal with the usual arrangements that he would have to make for Fiona's extended stay. _Wait 'till she finds out that there is the one bedroom. I'll probably sleep in the library or something._

To his surprise, Tails ended up sleeping in his bedroom that night… with Fiona cuddled up next to him.


	4. Chapter 3: Apron

**Author's Note:** I have made a slight modification to the _Prologue_ recently that I hope will help you to better understand Fiona's history with Tails. This history is based off events that happened in the STH comic book series where Fiona and Tails have met on several occasions. Thank you so much for your comments and for keeping up so far, please enjoy the new chapter as things are only beginning to heat up. Cha!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Apron

_I dreamt that Fiona and me were on an actual date. I don't remember how I managed to ask her out, but we went to the beach that day. She was wearing this awesome swimsuit… it was… a bikini. Black, with spaghetti straps that connected along a transverse strap along her back. _

_When she first came out of the change room, I was too stunned to react properly. She walked right past me, and I immediately caught sight of the shiny silver clip that joined the bikini together. Her tail curled around my head and kinda brushed against my neck and my cheeks, the scent of her shampoo intoxicating my nasal passages. Her butt fit snugly into her panties, and it took all of my will power not to smack her bottom. She was sooo hot. _

_Later after the swim, she kissed me as the sun set… then she jumped on top off me and put her hands on my chest. Her bad girl sneer frightened me, and yet I knew that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She brought her hips down… and we had sex again._

Tails turned in his sleep, his covers dangled lazily off the side of the bed before they finally fell over the edge. He dressed rather casually for when he slept: red pajama shirt with matching pants and a pair of goggles on his head. He turned over and faced the ceiling, his arm slowly drifting over his eyes to shield him from the sun. He mumbled innocently in his sleep, "Mmmnnn… Fiona…"

He felt an irregular feeling course up his body. Something that, though he could not pinpoint its place of origin, felt unbelievably good.

Tails fought the urge to wake up, hoping that the dream would continue until he completed his sexual fantasy with Fiona. "Hmm… that's nice. Fiona, you're so amazing…"

"I know I am…"

"Hmm?" Tails peeked through his fingers, noticing that Fiona was watching him from a rather odd location. "Fiona? What are you-ah!" He tried to sit up, but something squeezed his manhood, forcing him to fall back suddenly. "Yaah! What the hell?"

The vixen shot him a pouty expression, "What did you say? Is that any way to say good morning to me, Tails?" Her head sank down, and Tails felt her velvet tongue run up the length of his erect appendage.

He let out a shuddering sigh, his hands reaching for his head and grating his fingers through his hair, "Yaa-aah-aaah! F-Fiona! What are you-Aah!" The vixen's fingers ran up his shaft, tenderly rubbing the red tip of his member. He had never felt something so unbearably extreme, a sensation that numbed the better half of his mind to the usual stress that his muscles were under when he woke up.

Fiona smiled at him, "How's this for a wake-up call? You must have been having one hell of a dream. You started poking me at around four o'clock, and I just happened to hear my name a few minutes ago." She eased her movements on him, so he could relax and respond to her.

"F-Fi-Fiona, I can explain!" Not that he could come up with anything on the fly.

"No need, sweetie. I find it very… flattering." She whipped her tongue around his tip, "I'll help you finish up, kay?" She went down on him and took his member as far as she could without triggering her gag-reflex. There was no clear advantage to his member being so large, except that there was more to take, and yet, that much more to stimulate. With her fingers gently tickling his testes, her mouth moved smoothly up and down his appendage, adding a subtle suction while she squeezed him at various intervals. He was already starting to throb inside her mouth, _He's not far off. _"Uhm, ahm, hhmmna!"

"Fiona! I'm coming! Aaooh!" Tails felt himself go off as soon as she graced the tip of his member with her tongue, sending an electric signal through to his brain that sparked his orgasm.

The vixen had incidentally caught herself off guard and she released him as he came, permitting his juices to squirt all about her face. The first couple of jets had gone astray, glazing her cheeks and her neck, but a random shot surprised her by her right eye, "Ah!"

Tails's head shot up despite the kinks in his neck, "Fiona! Are you okay?"

She picked at the trail that had just missed her eye, "I'm alright, honey. Just a miscalculation on my part, but next time…" She swiped the goggles from him and fitted them onto her head, "I think I should get to wear the goggles. Heh heh ha." She gave him a mischievous little grin, obviously choosing to make the best of her little mishap. She grabbed the sheet off the floor and wiped her face, subsequently balling it up and tossing it to the nearby hamper. When she looked back at Tails, he was staring with his mouth half open, seemingly captivated by her. "What?"

He kept silent, but Fiona could tell that he was focusing on his goggles.

"Oh, I see. You like it when I wear your goggles, right?" She fixed them so they were positioned correctly in front of her ears. She understood that wearing the partner's clothes and accessories was definitely a sort of a turn on, often wearing Scourge's jacket as a way to tell him that she was in the mood.

Tails could barely come up with a suitable response, so he kept his answer very simple. "Uh-huh." The adventurous look that the goggles gave to his exotic vixen threw his mind into left field again, and he was ashamed to know that his erection was starting to act up again. _Self control, Tails! Self control! You can't let her goad you on like this._ "They look… great on you."

"Hmm, well I'll keep that in mind. So! What would you like for breakfast?" She folder her arms, shamelessly accentuating her bust.

"You're going to make me breakfast?" He was originally planning to have a bowl of cereal with milk, but if she was really offering to cook for him…

Fiona smiled, "Just one of the perks of me being your girlfriend. Among other things. I don't cook on the regular, but breakfast now and then is quite possible." She stood up from the bed and made her way to the door.

Tails had just sat up in bed, "Well if you really don't mind, maybe you could make some pancakes with a side… of…" _Oh gosh, she's doing it again._ "Fiona… what are you wearing?"

The vixen turned around and showed off a white apron she had recently acquired. "Oh this? It's one of your aprons. I found them in the pantry, so I figured I'd wear it while I cooked."

She was leaving out a key piece of information. "B-But… you're not wearing anything else…" His eye began twitching as he took in the sight she had provided for him: her tall and slender figure, coated with red fur and a beautiful tail, consisting of nothing but a white apron that left little to the imagination. Her breasts were tucked neatly behind the bib-like portion of the apron, though the slightest disturbance would free them from their ill fitted container. The waist barely managed to cover the front of her body, a view that Tails could hardly keep his eyes away from. This was definitely, by far, the sexiest use for an apron that he had ever seen.

"Naturally. If I'm trying to knock your socks off, I'd much rather do it with the better half of me… exposed for you to see." She turned and whipped her tail around, displaying her backside for him teasingly. "Bet you want a side of me with those pancakes, huh?"

Tails swallowed, "Homina homina homina…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She turned to face him while placing her hands on her hips, "Well, I'm not on the menu just yet. So…" She leaned forward, exposing her cleavage on purpose, "Is pancakes and sausage good enough for you, honey?"

"Yes ma'am." His body was so tense that he could not manage to say much more. She smirked and spun around, swishing her tail across his face and shifting her hips from side to side as she left the room. When the temptress had finally left the room, Tails let out a sigh of relief and finally fell back on the bed, his mind reeling with images that would no doubt plague him for hours to come. Was this to be his fate every morning? To play audience to Fiona's seductive form as she paraded around his bathhouse casually in a white apron that screamed, "Do me!"?

_If she is so determined to give me an erection on a regular basis, why not just have sex with me and get it over with? Why tease?_ Had he considered that she was playing hard to get, maybe something would have made sense, but it did not add up. He had unintentionally flattered her libido into blowing him, who knows what would happen if he intentionally worked to turn her on._ Still, in that outfit, I wouldn't mind bending her over the table and tappi-!_

"Tails?" Fiona called out and peeked around the corner.

"Yes?" Tails hugged one of his pillows, working hard to hide the fact that he had been thinking naughty thoughts again.

"What were you planning to do today?"

For the most part, Tails had only planned to be up at the bathhouse for the night, but with her here, he had to deal with unforeseen circumstances. "I'm… uh… not sure. I was originally gonna go back to my workshop today, but…" Tails tried to hide his blush while spinning his finger around the white tip of one of his tails, "We could go out somewhere, I guess."

Fiona smiled to him, "My sentiments exactly. So, I've already chosen where we are going to go: Mercuro City."

"Mercuro City? What do you have to get there?"

"That's for me to know and you not to be overly concerned about. Get dressed, 'kay? After breakfast, we're heading down the mountain." She disappeared around the corner again, yipping suddenly as she no doubt bumped into the vase that was nearby.

_I guess breakfast will be as good a time as any to tell her that I got here by plane._ He slipped into a pair of jeans and wrapped a scarf around his neck; his white gloves followed and he remembered that Fiona was wearing his goggles. _I hope she still has them on. _Upon arriving to the dining counter, she served him a delicious meal consisting of three pancakes and a couple of sausage links. The pancake on top was decorated with a fox-face and a smile, and when he looked up at her, she stuck her tongue out, apparently making fun of how childlike he was to her. While eating the pancakes was a pleasant experience, he found the second sausage link was more for display than for eating. After watching him wolf down the first sausage, Fiona ate the second one rather slowly, taking her own sweet time to savor the link for all it was worth before her enveloping it between her lips and finally taking a bite. The whole scene set Tails off under the table, but he would not catch himself admitting it to her.

Once the food and dishes were done, the two boarded Tail's Tornado airplane to Mercuro City, the nearest metropolitan area made up of stores, recreational centers, hotels (including the five star Hundredth Ring Hotel), and restaurants for any and all to enjoy themselves at. The city itself was well out of New Mobotropolis's barrier, making it a safe place for Fiona to travel out in the open. She had dressed rather casually in a red tank top overlapping a black t-shirt, coupled with a pair of thigh-high shorts and black boots. Her beautiful brown hair came down to her shoulders, consisting of short bangs that allowed her to strike the hearts of onlookers with her electric blue eyes, and a proud red tail to indirectly mesmerize her audience.

While many eligible bachelors were attracted to this otherworldly beauty, one could imagine their disappointment upon finding that she was already taken. True to her word, Fiona walked along the street with Tails, holding his hand, smiling, and intertwining her tail with his. For all intents and purposes, they looked like an official couple. The vixen's fashion-oriented senses led her to The Green Hill Zone Shopping Center, where she proceeded to peruse through every other store that met her fancy.

Tails entertained himself at the Extreme Gear Shop for a good hour, where he practically bored Fiona out of her mind with his theory on the use of anti-gravity propulsion mechanisms on Extreme gear. The fact of the matter was that the whole theory was ludicrous; you cannot achieve zero-gravity while racing on Extreme gear (wink-wink).

After finally dropping the subject, Fiona dragged him to her favorite shop, the Star Post Boutique. Tails attempted to follow her into the store like he had a few times before, but Fiona spun and stopped him, "Hold on, you're going to wait out here."

"Huh? Why?"

Fiona sighed, "Oh Tails, you have much to learn." She pet his face and ruffled the fur of his cheeks, "A girl's gotta have her secrets, got it?" She poked him on the nose, and turned around while repeating her usual habit of stroking him with her tail as she walked away. The sneaky vixen followed an elaborate maze to the women's department, where she carefully looked over the clothes racks to see Tails waiting outside the store.

_And like a good little boy, he stays right there. Perfect. If I know Scourge, he'll be coming here to see that rabbit who works in cosmetics. Once he sees Tails, he'll pick a fight and then I'll dash out to protect my new boyfriend. Heh heh heh, brilliant. Hmm?_ The vixen was distracted by a article of clothing nearby. "Oh…my…gosh… it's beautiful! Is that black leather on red silk? That's my favorite. Ooh!"

Hey Fiona, your overly feminine side is showing.

_Hmmm… I can try it on real quick. I've got all the time I want... Yeah. _"Excuse me, ma'am!"

Ah, how the mighty have fallen.

The fox teetered from side to side, his face lit up by such a bright smile that many of the patrons that walked by him mistook his cheerful disposition as a result of great customer service. Considering how adorable he looked for a thirteen year old, it was no wonder that customers were automatically attracted to the establishment. While his pleased expression was drawing unexpected attention, Tails could not care less about anything else other than the great time he was having with his girlfriend.

He had had a couple of relationships before this, but he did not feel as strong an attraction as he did to Fiona. Albeit, this attraction may have been to the fact that she was very open about how she carried herself for him and for others. She was very affectionate to say the least, having not only held his hand as they walked, but also spun her tail around his, by which he reacted with equal fervor. He had never been in the company of such a delicate being, a vixen whose hot-blooded nature had been cooled to a steamy simmer just so she could hang out with him.

This fantastical theory only worked to block the puzzling questions that plagued Tails's mind, despite the fact that he was having such a great time out. _Why is she doing this, for me? Is it all just pretend for her? Does she… feel anything for me at all?_ The young fox had yet to understand what could be driving Fiona's motives other than the influence of his pheromones on her libido, but for now, things seemed to be going smoothly so it was ill-advised to question her until she let something slip out on her own.

A few minutes later, Tails caught Fiona out of the corner of his eye. She was walking out from what must have been the women's department, considering that she had a small pink bag hanging from her elbow. She looked pretty content with her purchase, until her eyes met his from a good thirty feet away. She frowned, but kept walking forward. _What's she disappointed about? I'm still here… _

"Tails? Is that you?"

"Hm? Wha- Sonic?" The fox turned to see Sonic the Hedgehog approaching with a take-out bag in one hand, and a chili dog in the other. Known throughout the world as the Cobalt Hero, Sonic has been Tails's best friend for going on eight years now. It was actually not at all surprising to see Sonic with a chilidog in his mouth, but to spot him at the mall alone was unlike him. He had been dating Princess Sally Acorn on and off for years, if he was going to go out, he would have made sure to bring her along.

"Hey there little buddy! Wha'cha been up to?" He had placed the chilidog in the take-out bag so he could give Tails a high-five.

Tails responded wholeheartedly to his high-five, "Hi, Sonic! It's great to see you. I was just, um…" He peeked away to the store, but Fiona was nowhere to be found. "Hanging around. But hey, this doesn't add up. You don't go out to places like this on your own. Didn't you say you were meeting Sally today?"

Sonic's ears dropped, "Oh, about that…She kinda cancelled on me dude. You know her, she's got things to do… people to see. Bunnie came by and apologized before she went to work." He noticed Tails looking at the take-out bag. "Oh. Waste not what not, right? I figured I'd get a meal anyway."

There was something very off about his attitude, something that Tails found very disturbing. "Sonic, are you okay? Sally's canceled on you before, but this is the first time you look… well, like this."

"I've just had a lot on my mind, Tails. I don't need you to worry about it. I don't want you to worry about it right now… but… listen, you're my main bro. Can I call you about it later?" He attempted to avoid looking at Tails directly; fearing that eye contact would reveal that his bloodshot eyes hinted at more serious ailments than just canceled lunch dates. There was something going through his head, a vortex of thoughts and memories that plagued him every night, forcing him to stay awake trying to answer the riddles that echoed in his head. He was hoping that Sally could comfort him, soothe him with her angelic voice which would offer, for him, the ultimate salvation. _I guess I'll see her at the next meeting…_

Sonic finally looked up, "So! Tails, what's up? What are you doing hanging out in the Green Hill Zone? Are you out with someone?" His curiosity in this particular matter was peaked. To his knowledge, Tails was not involved in any relationships, nor did he have any sweethearts in mind.

"Um! Uh… well… that is. I might be…"

"No way! Who?"

"Well… keep this between you and me, Sonic. It's-! Ow!" Something bit him in the back of the head. Or at least it felt like a bite. More like a round dart had smacked him in the back of the head. He rubbed his head and turned around, catching sight of a pair of eyes glaring at him through one of the clothes racks. His vixen's blue eyes stabbed into his, and he was immediately aware of her warning.

Tails turned back to Sonic, "It's a blind date! Definitely a blind date! Ha ha ha! Doesn't get much blinder than this! Haaa!" He forced a smile and hoped that Sonic would swallow his story without too many questions.

"A blind date? Aren't you still a little young to do blind dates? I mean, you don't know what you're getting into." His concern was appreciated, but Tails could hear a hint of superiority in his voice.

_What? Like I can't take care of myself?_ "Oh I think it'll be alright. I've… talked to her via…Skype before, so I know she definitely exists."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "Skype uses a web camera. You already know what she looks like then."

"No I don't, her camera is broken. I just listen."

"So she's seen you?"

"Don't know. She didn't tell me if she can see my side of the conversation."

"Maybe, I should stick around to make sure you're okay."

_No way!_ "I'm old enough to know what I'm doing Sonic. I'd… I'd like to meet her alone. Please." He pleaded with Sonic, and gave him a determined expression that worked to soften the hedgehog's mind-set.

Sonic's eyes narrowed, but he could tell that Tails wanted to handle the situation on his own. He shrugged, "Alright, alright. I'll get out of your hair then, little buddy. I hope it goes well, kay?"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I know it will."

Sonic walked past him and patted Tails on the shoulder, "Just be yourself for her and you'll reel her in for sure. Later, Tails." He disappeared into the crowd, his head down, and a slight limp in his right leg. Did anyone notice the bandage around his ankle?

_Sonic… Please… watch yourself out there, bro._ He watched Sonic leave, and all of a sudden someone grabbed him by the extra slack of his scarf. "Oh jeez! Hey, what's going on?" There is just something very unpleasant about being pulled from one rack to the next, hangers jabbing one in the face, the stale taste of different fabrics getting stuffed halfway into one's mouth, only to be expelled as the journey continues on to the next clothes rack. Tails managed to open one of his eyes for a split second to see who was pulling on him, _Fiona!_ She had finally dragged him to an open walkway where she turned around, fixed his scarf and his goggles, and then continued to lead him along by the hand.

"Fiona, where are we going?"

She refused to answer, as her eyes scanned the area to make sure that no one was around. She guided Tails into one of the dressing room stalls, and after making sure that there were no nearby occupants, she followed him inside. She closed the door, and then turned on the bewildered fox, focusing on him with a disappointed expression. "You were going to tell him, weren't you?"

"Tell him what?"

"As if you don't know. About us."

_Oh so that's what this is about._ "Well… maybe. He's my best friend. It's instinct for me to tell him important stuff that happens to me."

Fiona pouted, "Well we're not going to have any more of it, do you hear me? No one… no one… can know about us."

"Why not?"

"Oy! Use your head, Tails. I defected from the Freedom Fighters. If they were to find out that we are dating, they'd set a trap for me, arrest me, and throw me in jail. And don't think that I won't sing like a frickin' canary when they ask me about how we got together. I remember last night pretty damn well, and I'm not afraid to say it."

"Whoa whoa! Okay okay, I'm sorry. I won't mention this to anybody. I just… I wasn't aware of that rule. Sorry…" He was ashamed that he did not think about this type of situation before. With him dating and housing a fugitive, it made keeping her out of sight even more important. At least, away from other Freedom Fighters. He saw her shaking, yet he did not notice any abnormal temperatures in the environment. "Fiona… are you okay? You're shaking…"

"I… I know, Tails. I guess…" She turned around and put her forehead against the door, "I was kinda scared. Thinking about prison… it really puts me on edge." She lowered her voice and spoke under her breath, "I've done my time… I'm never going back." She felt a growl developing in the back of her throat, knowing that repressed memories of her time in jail were making her more upset.

She sighed, "Okay, Tails. Let's go. I got myself a little something, so we can go-oh!" A pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist, and Tails had rested his head against her back as he hugged her. She chuckled, "Tails… what are you?"

"I promise. I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you, Fiona. I won't let the Freedom Fighters arrest you or anything. They'll listen to me. And if they don't, you can always make a run for it and I'll distract them. I'll keep you safe, 'cause that's what a boyfriend is supposed to do." He tightened the hug, finding himself close enough to smell the delightful fragrance of her brown hair…_strawberries._

Fiona found it hard to decide if what Tails had said was a stroke of luck, or the sweetest thing anyone had ever said for her. She had always found it hard to trust anyone's promises other than her own. She knew how to keep promises, but the world had betrayed her long ago. Could she possibly trust the fox's words, when so many others had only shown her selfishness and greed? She turned to face her newfound absolver, a two-tailed fox who listened to her plight and actually offered to sacrifice his ideals and his duties to ensure her escape. "Tails…"

She knelt down slightly, brushing his lips by surprise before he came back and returned the sweet kiss she had presented to him. He tasted sincere, optimistic… soft… Not exactly the palette the Fiona was used to, but she was willing to accept any affection he tried to offer. His hand held the back of her neck for the first time, and she rewarded him with a move of her own, deepening the kiss by grazing his teeth with her tongue.

Tails attempted to pull away, only to meet resistance from Fiona's hands as she held him close while trading fluids with him. Not knowing what to do, he allowed her entry into his mouth, instinctively moving his tongue around hers. She smiled and nipped his tongue as she broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva temporarily connecting their lips. She grinned sinisterly, "You want to see what I bought? Turn around."

Following her orders, the fox turned and faced the mirror which became obstructed by his reflection. He could barely believe how red his face was, and it only got redder as Fiona's taste in his mouth was combined with the visage of his vixen undressing herself behind him. She had turned her back to him as well, but it did not stop him from seeing part of her backside as she slipped into a new pair of panties.

After getting into her new attire, Fiona turned around and guided Tails by his chin as she allowed him to face her. "So… what do you think?"

Tails's mouth fell open and his eye twitched randomly as he beheld the vixen in her new lingerie. Her C-cup breasts were hidden under two smooth mounds of black leather outlined with reflective studs and red lacing that made the lining of the bra. She purposely covered her waist with her tail, eventually moving it away to reveal a matching pair of underwear featuring a studded edge and a red bow in the center.

Finding that Tails had gawked long enough, Fiona held his face and whispered to him, "Now, you're going to do me."

"Fiona! Wait, right here? Right now? B-But we're in a store." He followed her example and kept his voice down.

The vixen further tempted Tails by placing his hand on her chest, "No one's around, and there aren't any cameras. All we'll have to do is keep quite. You can do that can't you? Oh!" The sly fox had given her a light squeeze, causing her to accidentally yelp in surprise.

Tails focused on her, "I might be able to keep quiet… but will you?" Feeling bolder than usual, he grasped her breasts and assessed them thoroughly.

_Oh ho! He's actually being frisky._ While prying his hands away her breasts, she placed them on her tight buns as she brought Tails closer. "I think I'll be able to manage. Oh and Tails…" She pet his head and suddenly pulled on his ear, "Don't forget who's holding your leash here." Fiona used her hold on his ear as an excuse to gnaw on it gently, eliciting a quiet whimper out of her fox while his hands tightened around her ass.

Tails fit his head snuggly between Fiona's breasts while the receptors in his ears submitted to the subtle nibbling action of her teeth on his helix. With his ear picking up the sound of her heartbeat calmly thumping inside her chest, Tails moved his hand and heard an extra thump. He experimentally massaged her sweet curves, making his way to her thigh where he stroked her firm feminine muscles.

Her heart raced again, and she began to take deeper breaths while her fingers dug into his shoulders. _She likes it… what if I…_ His hand moved seamlessly about her back and slid underneath her panties taking in the smooth texture of her fur, imagining her round cheek beneath his fingers and the brief moment where he could feel the heat between her legs quivering as he dared to creep closer…

Fiona moaned softly, suddenly realizing that she was being too generous, "Tails!" Her strict voice prompted him to draw his hand away from her. "We're not going to have time for passionate foreplay here. Just fuck me." She bent down, hooking the loops of her panties and taking them off one leg at a time. While on her way back up, her eyes drifted to Tails's face and she noticed his anxious expression, along with the way his hands were glued to the wall. She looked back down and saw the bulge in his pants welcoming her to free him of captivity. "Well… I can get you warmed up real quick."

Tails's claws dug into the wall as Fiona casually undid his belt and pants, lowering them to his ankles and staring at the erection beneath his boxers. Her fingers outlined the length, sending static signals to his brain, while making his neck bend back reflexively. The resulting groan he released made her smile as her seductive eyes met his fearful gaze.

"My, Tails, you're so sensitive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy a good paw now and then." She reached for the hem of his shorts and released his eager member. While rubbing the red tip between her fingers, she continued, "And frankly, I do know better." Her hand glided down his member and returned to the tip where she flicked a bit of pre-cum that had surfaced with her tongue.

"Amph! Mmmnnn…" Tails fought to control the volume of his voice, his mind all too aware that they were still in a public setting. The fact that he was still able to think was surprising altogether, considering that she had fit his appendage in her mouth once again, effectively shutting down all rational thought processes other than sensory feedback. The sight of her head bobbing up and down between his legs, the sound of her muffled moans as she took him into her mouth, the way her tongue circled around the tip, and the taste she had left in his mouth from earlier were all enough to drive any ordinary person insane. Thankfully, he considered himself an extraordinary individual.

Fiona licked his length once more and spread a wet coat about his manhood, "There. That should do it." She stood up and met Tails face to face. "Now, Tails remember…" She propped her leg up to allow her entry, "Gently." The vixen hugged him closer, shuddering as he entered her body ever so slowly, making sure to savor every inch that filled her up inside.

"Ah ha! Fiona… it's so warm!" Tails took a step back and reversed out of her, only to move his hips again to join his body with hers. He could barely stand how incredible it was to have sex and, this being his second time, he hoped he could please his vixen all the more. His hands went to her hips, preparing to initiate the control he would need to exercise over her motions.

"Uh-uh, not this time." Fiona guided him to her bust where he enthusiastically clasped her breasts as if by instinct. "This time, add a little more '_umph_' in order to control your thrust. And squeeze me to get my heart jumpstarted."

The fox followed her instructions, initially priming his fingers up before he gave her that squeeze she wanted. She moaned quietly, her hands on either side of his head as she balanced her body in front of him. He added that additional "_umph_" into his movements, but even that threatened their secret adventure as Fiona let out a surprised yelp upon his first thrust. He repeated the action at a moderate pace, adjusting to the way that Fiona bounced about his member.

Her frequent cries continued until she distracted herself by gnawing on his ear again. "Mmn! Ahm! Nyam!" She sounded like a child who was over-exaggerating the taste of candy in her mouth, a mix of hums and hushed moans as she registered each of her fox's repeated movements inside her body. With her peak suddenly approaching, Fiona realized that she needed an outlet for her uncensored moans.

"Mna, mna, nyam, Tails! Tails! I'm gonna come, honey! I'm gonna lose it!"

"Me too, Fiona. Should I pull out now? Aarh!" His hips were starting to move on their own, his body beging him to stop making these split decisions with seconds to go.

"Pull out before you come, sweetie. I'm gonna come before you do. Nyaamm!" She was tensing up, her heat preparing to overflow within her.

"Okay, Fiona. There's just one thing wrong."

"What – nya – is it?"

"I'm gonna howl." Oh shit.

"What?" Fiona's thoughts were racing, _So that howling is normal?_

Tails felt himself seizing up, "I can't help it. Whenever I come, I howl. It's really hard to hold back."

"I got it Tails. Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Kiss me!" She dove forward and pressed her lips to him just in time to muffle her cry as her orgasm hit like a simultaneous slamming of multiple piano keys. "Mnaaammn!" She shivered as the vibrating signals throughout her body cried in unison, adding a slight twitch to her erotic form.

The ordeal was not complete, however, as Tails overshot his limit as well causing the tempered growl in his throat to increase in intensity. "Fiona... Oh man! Aaoo-mph!" With the proper application of her lips. Fiona silenced Tails's howl, whilst he lowered his hips and pulled out of her, spraying erratic jets all over the opposite wall.

When she finally released him, the two of them shared an awkward laugh as their body's calmed down, though their strong sexual aroma continued to arouse them. Fiona was the first to speak, "Wow… we actually had sex in a store. I've… um… never had the guts to do that." She spun Tails's chest fur around her fingers, meeting his eyes with a sincere expression, "I guess I should thank you, slave. You did good."

Tails continued to pant, unable to recover his stamina so quickly.

Fiona had cleaned herself up and put her panties back on, followed by the rest of her attire. She fixed her hair and wiped away any potential evidence of fowl play in the changing stall. She looked outside to check for spectators, then she held her hand out for Tails to take, Come on, sweetie. Time to go home."

He walked out cautiously and took her hand quickly before any suspicious eyes came about. Tails looked up at her, noticing how calm she was about the whole situation. What made it so easy for her to have sex and then leave it all in the past once it was done and over with? He felt that there was something special to it, but if she really saw it as natural as any other recreational activity… then was this relationship worth having?

The two-tailed fox shook his head to rid himself of his pointless queries. If he wanted to improve his personal relationship with Fiona, he would have to be the one to make the first move to counter her sexual motives. With this goal in mind, Tails wrapped his tails around his girlfriend's tail and walked proudly about the mall.

Fiona whispered to him, "You're learning quick. We'll try something different tonight." She pecked him on the cheek and resumed walking with him.

_Oh boy._ Tails thought.

By the way, Scourge never showed. Neither at the mall, nor in the thoughts of our devious red tailed vixen.


	5. Chapter 4: The Bonus Stage

Chapter 4 – The Bonus Stage

_I could feel sweat trickling down my neck. My knuckles were white from gripping the chair too hard. She ordered me not to move, that if I did, she would stop. I didn't want her to stop. She was so beautiful. Her fur was red, like fire, like extreme heat, and that's what I felt gathering between my legs. She's such a damn tease… I watch her dainty hands glide over her body, and she caresses herself. She's mocking me, copying the movements that she knows I want to do to her so badly. She reaches her core and arches up as she pleasures herself. And I just sit there and watch. Dammit._

The fox's eyes burst open, his dream coming to an abrupt end as his biological clock rung in his head with a never-ending, _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._ He shook his ears and smacked the side of his face. The ringing finally stopped, but he became aware that his face was unusually hot. He could still recall faint memories of the dream he'd been having just before it faded away into his subconscious mind. He had been dreaming about Fiona again, another dirty dream to add to his uncensored collection of private thoughts. Noticing that his vixen was nowhere to be found, the fox wrapped his twin tails around his waist, providing a perfect cover for what he was about to do.

Dreams like the one he had just had were becoming frequent to say the least, ever since the fifth day of his uncanny relationship with Fiona Fox. Every day was something of a fantasy to him, even though he would end up being victim to Fiona's sexual desires one way or another. _She said we'd start off easy… then move to more advanced stuff. I don't get what drives her so wild. It's all frickin' hot to me. _The second day, she bought him a leash and collar for her to use while they were in the bedroom. Realizing that she had to assert her position as the master, she introduced him to a more passive role as the male. _The Love Seat and Bucking Bronco… so hot…_

The fourth day, she let him practice taking her from behind, while at the same time teaching him more about her body, and how she liked the little bit of control that she would allow him to have. He always wore the collar when they were assuming the role of master and servant; often times requesting him to remove it so they could do a bit of role reversal. He was not allowed to call her anything submissive, though on the sixth day he could have sworn she called him, "Master." Her face was buried into a pillow while he was taking her that night, so he could not tell for sure. His sexual prowess was growing, but her insatiable appetite for his body was increasing all the more.

The seventh day, however, was particularly different. Tails had received a distress call from the Freedom Fighters early that afternoon, and while Fiona asked him not to go, he reasoned that if he did not show up, then the team would start looking for him. Deciding that keeping Tails's behavior as normal as possible was the best choice, she allowed him to take care of his priorities.

Later that night, the fox returned home determined to surprise Fiona with some flowers he had gotten on his way back. He tip-toed to his room and prepared to open the door, when he heard Fiona talking to herself inside. He opened the door a crack and managed to see her on the bed, curled up in a fetal-like position. He figured that she was not feeling well, but upon closer inspection, he heard the subject of her rambling.

"Tails… Tails…" She had said.

Had she discovered that he was actually in the house, she would have gotten up to greet him, but she was oblivious to his presence altogether. The fox watched a little longer, hoping to hear what she was thinking about…

"Uummm… Tails…" She let out a quivering moan that made Tails's ears stand up. He had heard her moan like that dozens of times before, but only when they were being sexually intimate. She finally turned over, and Tails covered his mouth lest his surprised gasp alert her to his existence.

There she was in all her splendor, her ravishing body curled up with her hand between her legs. She looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself, a contorted smile on her face, drool seeping from the edge of her mouth, her eyes closed as she no doubt imagined what was being done to her. She kept repeating his name as her hand moved again and again, the sight of liquids dripping onto the bed slowly arousing the fox hero until he found himself at full attention. There was a brief silence, and Tails's mouth went dry when he realized he could hear her fingers inside her body. She kept moaning and sighing, an uncensored melodious orchestra that burned itself into his auditory memory. There was a final show stopping yelp and her arched body fell down to the bed, her labored breathing coupled with silent whispers of his name.

Tails waited until she was asleep to walk into the room, hoping that he would not disturb her beautiful sleeping form as he slipped under the covers. There was no point in telling her that he had seen her… the fact that he had been able to witness such a pleasing performance was a fantasy come true.

"Aaaooo!" Tails let out a short howl as he finished re-imagining Fiona's pleasurable solo, following his deed with a quick shower that rid him of any incriminating odors. He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen where he could already smell the pancakes that Fiona was preparing for him.

"Morning, Fiona." He saw her as soon as he walked in, that amazing vixen body improperly fitted within the confines of his favorite apron. His eyes crossed for a moment, and with a shake of his head he managed to realign his vision. _I love that apron._

"Hey there, Tails. Have a good night's sleep?" She placed his plate on the counter and slid it over to him. This time the pancakes had ears and chocolate whiskers.

Tails stuttered a little with his reply, "Um, yeah I guess. It was nice to wake up… you know without the…uh… ahem… uh, blowjob." He quickly started munching on one of the pancake ears.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I had to make some calls this morning. We're going somewhere special today." She sat next to him and rested her head on the counter, her tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"Really?" He noticed he sounded too excited, so he toned it down, "I mean, umm, really?" He took another bite of food.

"Mmhmm, we're going to one of my favorite spots. I go there by myself most of the time, but I figured having you with me would make it twice as fun." There was a sort of twinkle in her eye, followed by a sinister little grin that Tails was just starting to get used to.

"If you don't mind my asking… is this gonna be like the park and the club? Or the store?"

"No… well… it might be if you play your cards right." Her tongue flashed across her teeth. She had discovered that Tails was into doing her wherever she asked, and the more public the venue got, the more anxious his reactions would be to their lovemaking. She found it absolutely adorable.

"Do you mind if I fold on this one?" He added a playful shrug, to which she pouted.

"It's not up to me Tails. You're the one whose pheromones react at the wrong times." She stood up and circled the counter, standing behind him and rubbing up against his back. "Remember the dance floor? If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I might've let you take me onstage rather than backstage. Too bad the music was so loud. That howl of yours really packs some volume. Aaoo."

Tails shuddered as she licked his ear. _Oh gosh…_

Fiona stepped away, "Alright then! Enough reminiscing. New day means new ways to have fun. Get dressed kid." She strut out the door, yipping again as she barely missed the vase around the corner.

Tails listened to the bedroom door slam closed, but his eyes continued to fixate themselves to the wall on the opposite side of the room. _What is happening to me? I felt so… primal for a moment there… If she hadn't walked away, I would've taken her right then and there. Ooohhh… _A light shiver ran up his spine. _I'm really starting to enjoy this._

He spun off the stool and marched to the nearby warehouse where his Tornado bi-plane was resting. A quick rinse, a tweak here and there, a new electric battery for the motor, and the two foxes were on their way. According to Fiona, their next stop was The Bonus Stage Salon and Boutique.

Tails stared up at the sign, silently repeating the title in his head yet aware that Fiona had every intention of taking him inside. "Uumm… Fiona? Please say you're getting your hair done? I'm not comfortable with girls ruffling up my fur." He was fairly fond of his natural good looks, though he would admit to needing a trim now and then.

"Oh, we're not here for the salon. The salon is just a front." She was dressed in a black t-shirt, the kind that had been stretched out so one of her shoulders could be completely exposed. The black bra strap on her left shoulder was a real eye-catcher, especially for Tails. For legwear, she was wearing black Capri pants sporting a studded design on her right pant cheek, along with matching boots. She looked down and flashed a grin for her curious fox.

"A front? For what?" There was something about that grin, either he was going to like what she was about to show him or it was going to be the biggest mistake of his life.

She took him by the hand and lead him into the salon, "You'll see! Come on."

Once they were inside, they were immediately met by a good half a dozen sets of eyes that seemed to target them as trespassers, rather than customers. Fiona offered them a friendly wave and then they set their gaze on Tails. She nudged him, and he eventually gave them a sluggish wave which seemed to satisfy them for the most part.

The salon itself was nice enough to pass for something professional. There was a lot of hair related propaganda on the walls, along with a couple of TVs and a radio, and a poster displaying a bunch of different hairstyles for males and females. The ceramic floor looked clean enough to eat off of, but then again the fact the establishment featured a lot of hair made eating a very reprehensible thing to do. If this was a front, it was the best front Tails had ever seen, it damn near looked legit.

Fiona took him to what looked like a back door, but Tails could see that there was a flight of stairs located past the beaded threshold. At the top of the steps, she knocked on a wooden door and stared impatiently at a lot located where the peephole should have been. "Just a second more, sweetie."

The slot opened and a woman's voice called from the other side of the door, "Who is-Oh hey Fiona! Just a sec!" The door was unlocked from the other side, and the couple walked inside. At first, all Tails could focus on was the attractive chameleon that had opened the door for them. She was wearing a grey corset against her green scales, with a pair of short shorts that made way for her long tail. "Oh, is this your special guest?"

"Ahem, he's my boyfriend, Lacy." She brought Tails close and hugged him to her chest.

"No way! So… does that mean the store is selling fresh greens again?" There was a hint of curiosity in her voice, as if she had chosen her words carefully when she spoke.

Fiona frowned, "No, not exactly. I'm just painting the fence a different color. I'm hoping the old color will come crawling back."

Lacy the chameleon bent down and pet Tails rather gently, "Aw, that's too bad. This one's a real cutie though."

Tails was lost in thought, not that he was attracted to Lacy the way he was to Fiona… but that hot body of hers was way too hard to ignore. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to find a set of words that he could pronounce, "H-Hi. I'm Tails. It's pleasant to meet you."

"I'm Lacy. Oh, aren't you the gentleman?" She stood back up and talked to Fiona, "Alright, make sure you keep him with you. If the boss finds out that a boy his age is in here, he'll flip my lid. Nice meeting you, Tails." She spun on her heel and went down one of the corridors.

The fox followed after her until she left, "Fiona, what does she mean about me staying cloaa—aaah!" Once Lacy disappeared around the corner, there was nothing to stop Tails from taking in the surrounding environment. It was a surreal combination of flashing lights, a lot of pink, red, yellow, black, and… well the only way that Tails could describe it was… adult oriented paraphernalia! Never in his life had Tails fallen into a cavern of concentrated adult entertainment, including magazines, posters, fake this, fake that, rubber these, plastic those, automated accessories, light-up put-'em-ons, fuzzy things, metal things, things that made you bounce! It was all too much for the fox to take in!

"Fiona! What the heck!" His tails immediately blinded him to his adulterous surroundings. "This is your idea of a special spot?" More like a hot spot, the kind where everything you touch sizzles.

"Tails, don't make a fuss. You're not even a virgin anymore. This is all fake stuff. You get to have the real thing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up against his cheek.

He felt relieved for a few seconds, and then he heard a familiar clicking noise. "Hey!" Fiona had just clicked the collar on him, leash included, "Fiona, come on, this isn't the bathhouse."

"How else am I gonna keep you close by, slave? Besides this is so we don't get in trouble. I had to pull some major strings to get you through the door just now." She walked past him, and tugged on the line lightly until he followed. "Come on. I don't suppose you want to wander into the Strap-on aisle, do you?"

Tails felt quite used at this point, but he had no reason to complain. He was, after all, Fiona's foxy sex slave. "Okay. By the way, could we not see the strap-ons in particular?"

"Kinda put you males on edge, don't they? That's okay. I'm not going to stick you with anything. It just wouldn't be nice." She giggled playfully as she led Tails into the clothing aisle. She had been aching for a new role playing costume all week and once that was done, she was going to let Tails pick something out for her. "Alright let me find someone to watch you for a minute while I get some things. Excuse me! Is anyone around?"

"No need to shout, I'm right here." The voice was accompanied by a slender feminine figure that stepped out of one of the changing stalls. She was about Fiona's height, sporting long white pants with a matching tank top and headband, her most identifying feature being her long purple feathers coming down from her-!

"Wave?"

"Tails!"

The two of them stared at each other with slack jawed expressions while Fiona found no significance in asking about how they knew each other. "Oh good, you've met. Here, Wave. Hold onto him while I get some outfits." She looped the leash around Wave's frozen hand and then started browsing.

Wave tugged on the leash, "Let's get one thing straight. The moment we leave this place, we will not mention this to aaaanybody. You got that?"

"Right, right, right."

Wave the Swallow leaned against one of the stall doors, forcing herself to avoid eye contact with her Extreme Gear rival. She had first met him at the Extreme Gear World Prix a few months back, making it a point to thrash him on the race course to prove that she was the best rider around. Unfortunately for her, he had managed to beat her by two places after he upgraded his gear in the middle of the race. She never did apologize for her behavior back then, but all in all, they had patched things up and recognized each other as competent Extreme Gear racers. They had planned on meeting up again to race, suffice it to say, this was not what they had in mind.

Wave's eyes rolled over and she finally looked at Tails, "Sooo… you here to buy something?"

"You know I'm not old enough to even be here. How's business been? Working to cover the cost for some Extreme Gear?" Tails was not going to let her make a fool out of him. She knew he had as much dirt on her now as she did on him.

"This is just a part time job, mister! This is totally professional. At least I'm not here with my owner." She dangled the leash in front of him, "What's this about? She paying you to be her slave?"

"We have an understanding. And it's none of your business." He crossed his arms and took a proud stance with his snout to the ceiling.

Wave felt herself turning red, "Like I care what she's using you for. Just make sure you-!" She paused halfway as she focused on his profile. She thought he looked… handsome. "Make sure you… show up for our rematch, whenever that is." For some reason she felt out of breath, and the blood rushing to her cheeks only got stronger and stronger.

Fiona finally came from around the corner with a few outfits stretched out across her arms. "Alright, cool. I wanna try these on, Wave. Will you help me get into 'em?"

The swallow pried her attention away from Tails and focused on her job, "Yeah sure, Fiona. Step right in, then. Plenty of room to spare."

"Hmm, was Tails any trouble?" She looked over and threw the leash to him.

There was a pause and then Wave spoke, "Nope, no trouble at all. Sweet as a bee. Come on then."

Tails watched Fiona and Wave disappear behind the curtain into one of the stalls, "Hey Fiona wait!" The vixen popped her head out, "You gonna be long?"

"Not too long, Tails. Just want to try something on then we'll move right along to the next item on my list." She winked at him and withdrew back into the stall, leaving Tails with a confused expression while she got changed. She slipped out of her t-shirt and bent down to remove her pants when she noticed Wave staring at her incessantly. "Like what you see or something Wave?"

"What? No. I mean, yeah. Wait a minute… whatever! What's up with you and Tails? Are you two actually dating?" She handed Fiona one of the outfits she had picked out.

"Hmm, how can I put this? Yeah… I guess you could say that."

"And the collar and leash?"

Fiona smirked, "Just one of my kinky ways to keep him in line. Lucky me for his naturally submissive personality, or else I wouldn't be getting such great sex."

"You had sex with him?" Wave replied, while at the same time lowering her voice and handing Fiona her cap.

"Just a little bit. Jealous?" The vixen tipped the cap in the mirror, testing out how her outfit looked.

Wave shook her head trying to shake off the hot feeling in her cheeks, "What the hell? No. I mean… I just… didn't think you'd gone that far. I mean it's Tails we're talking about."

"Oh you'd be surprised, Wave. He's quite the little animal. I know you like that in your men. And you used to like it in me too." Fiona took a step towards Wave, scooting her into the wall, and placing her elegant finger under Wave's beak, "Remember that week in Chun-Nan? Your little self was drunk and you walked into my room by accident. You were pretty hot back then, just like you are right now." She leaned forward, tracing her hand along Wave's chest and feeling her rate of breathing increase dramatically.

"Fiona… no…mmnnn…" The vixen's hands were indeed quite skilled in their art of seduction, turning Wave's body to near mush simply by touching her.

"But!" Fiona immediately drew away, "You left me for the bird, and that did not sit well with me at all. Too bad though. I had a great time." The vixen turned away and finished fixing her costume.

Wave shivered against the wall, cursing herself for having fallen prey to Fiona's naturally promiscuous qualities. She felt the feathers in the back of her neck standing on end, realizing that a few more moments alone and Fiona would have seduced her without batting an eye. Truth be told, she did not exactly regret the time she had spent with Fiona either. "I did too."

Fiona undressed herself and looked at her curiously, "Are you just saying that to amuse me?" She chuckled under her breath.

"No really. I don't know how to explain it now, but… you were very gentle with me. There's something about you, Fiona. You have this sexual… aura around you. It heightens your looks, your body movements, your words. You're as sexy as it gets, girl."

Once Wave finished talking, Fiona found herself looking in the mirror, haunted by the swallow's evaluation of her. To think that she had set the bar so high was something sort of a surprise for her. She knew she was beautiful, she knew she had a unique understanding of how to manufacture the ultimate sexual experience… but she did not think for a second that she was something special. She turned to Wave, trying to hide her glassy eyes, "You know… you're the first person that's ever said that about me. I could never get Scourge to admit something like that to me."

The swallow shrugged her shoulders, "Has Tails mentioned it to you?"

It dawned on her, "Yes… every night." Fiona quickly wiped her eyes and focused back on the outfits she had picked out. "Um… I guess I won't have to try on the other two. I know the one I want." She hung the excess inventory on one of the nearby hooks and handed Wave the outfit she intended to buy.

"I'll hold onto it at the register. You mentioned you had more "shopping" to do right? Go ahead." Wave nodded her head toward the curtain.

After getting into her original outfit, Fiona walked towards the curtains.

"Hey Fiona."

"Yeah?"

"Don't break his heart."

_Wait, say what? _"Excuse me?"

"I said, watch the hearts." Wave pointed to a set of heart shaped chimes hanging just a little over Fiona's head. One misstep, and they would have gotten caught in her hair.

She sidestepped the chimes, "Oh… thanks, I guess." She smiled to the swallow and waved to her. When she turned back around, Tails was already waiting while holding the leash out to her. "Oh! Don't scare me like that." She swiped the leash out of his hands and waited for an explanation.

Tails twiddled with his fingers a bit, "Sorry. A lot of people have been walking by and giving me really weird looks. One girl thought I was a sex doll, 'till I talked back to her."

"Ha! I wish I could'a seen her face. That must have been great." She tugged on him lightly and he followed after her.

"Well, it was kinda something like this, ah!" Tails tried to imitate the reaction he had seen earlier, finding that his rough impression was amusing to say the least. He had not heard Fiona laugh so carefree since she had been dating Sonic, back when she was one of the good guys. Then again, even when all of the current circumstances were taken into account, Tails still thought there was still a little bit of that good left in her… it was just a matter of bringing it out little by little.

Tails followed her into one of the aisles and stopped right behind her when she turned to a wall decorated with an array of small rectangular boxes. Tails saw that she had a great deal of interest invested into whatever she was looking at, her eyes zigzagging from side to side and a smile curling up on her lips.

"Fiona? If you want one, just get it."

"Aw you see that would be too easy. I know what I like. But I'm much more interested in what you would like me to get." She had circled around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nestled up to him cheek to cheek, guiding his gaze to the wall of boxes, "Pick one for me, Tails."

Tails was still trying to figure out just what he would be picking, "Well, what are they?"

"Toys." She said bluntly, "Or more specifically…" She drew close to his ear so as to sneak the next word right into his head, "Dildos."

"What?" Tails tensed up and became immediately flustered. "Fiona, I can't pick something like that for you. I mean-I – what?"

Fiona sulked, "Aw, don't get the wrong idea, honey. It's not that I'm tired of you. I just thought it'd be fun for foreplay." She sneered, her voice taking on a wickedly seductive tone, "You know how it works, right? How I use it by myself… the same way I use my fingers?"

The fox gasped as Fiona's hands slowly slinked about his chest and outlined his abdomen, "W-Wait, Fiona-! Hmn!"

"You're not nearly as quiet as you think you are, sweetie. I knew you were watching me. That's why I showed you what I was doing. Did it make you horny, Tails? Are you hard now like you were back then?" Her fingers threatened to sneak under his waistline. He was already turned on by the conversation, and his pheromones were already hard at work.

"Fiona… please. It's a store… We'll get caught for – unh… sure." He kept fidgeting in her embrace, his hands frozen to his sides despite his protest to her open behavior.

"Hmph, like I care if anybody…" Her eyes trailed away and she noticed Wave watching from the end of the aisle, the same wide-eyed look plastered on her face. Fiona gave her a fiendish glare and bared her fangs while suppressing her growl. Wave quickly turned away after flashing a smile to the possessive vixen. Fiona returned to Tails, deciding not to continue her advance, "Okay, I'll stop for now, but that doesn't change anything. Take your pick."

"But Fiona-!"

She tugged him close with the leash, "I'll make you a deal… whatever you get me," Her volume came down to a whisper, "I'll use it in front of you." It was bold decision on her part considering that she was not particular fond of toying with herself with someone watching, even when she was with Scourge. Did it make sense that she was willing to waive her former apprehensions simply because she was dating someone new? Or could it be that she actually trusted Tails with exposing herself so graphically for him? Her subconscious mind was riddled with questions, none of which Fiona was ready to answer.

Tails had kept silent the entire time with his eyes eagerly focused on the floor, yet now he found himself glancing at the assorted boxes on the rack. "Fiona… this is embarrassing." The most degrading part about all of this was that if he did choose something, then he would be admitting that he was fully aware of Fiona's intentions. He imagined her femme figure laid out across his bed, her legs slightly parted, with her hand overlaying her dripping flower; it was a sight that was too hard to dismiss. If she was willing to give him a front row seat to her solo, then there really was no way to deny what his libido and his mind were trying to tell him: he needed to see that, he wanted to be a part of it.

After briefly reviewing the titles and descriptions he had read out of the corner of his eye, he raised his trembling arm and pointed to a black box with a green design on it. He would not bring himself to look at the darn thing, but the grin that shone on Fiona's face was all he needed to know that he had at least picked something she considered worthwhile. She snatched the box and pecked him on the cheek with a quick kiss, and then bolted down the aisle, taking a hard left to get to the register.

His knees shook under him, and it took putting his hand against the shelves nearby to hold him up, _That's it. I've clearly lost my mind here. Since when am I interested in seeing her use a toy I front of me? What was I thinking? You were thinking about getting off on it, bozo. But that's not like me! I don't let my sexual side take control of me like that, it's not normal. Think about it, Tails. She is meeting you with her sex drive set to max. You've got yours set on moderate. Try and actually connect with her sexually, and you might just leave a lasting impression on her heart. Where the heck did that come from? Would you be surprised to find out that your libido is just as nice as you are? … No._

Tails gathered his thoughts together and snuck down the aisle realizing that without Fiona around, he felt like a lost child in the middle of a grocery store. Fiona had just finished paying for her things when she gestured for Tails to come over. "Alright, since the fun is over for now, I'll just take this off." She removed the collar and placed it inside the shopping bag. "Too bad though, you looked absolutely adorable with it."

She turned around and swished her tail in his face, reasserting her role as master; and him, the submissive servant. Tails's nose twitched randomly and sniffed the air, taking in a scent that Fiona had not been aware of so far. _She's overestimating how strong my pheromones are. Does she know that she's giving them off more often than I am?_ The young fox followed behind his girlfriend and sneaked his hand around her waist, pulling her close as she let out a surprised coo. She pet his head and intertwined her tail with his, resuming her role as his girlfriend rather than his master.

The first week of her private ruse was coming to an end, and she had already confirmed with herself that whether Scourge showed up or not, she was going to make the best of her time with her new boyfriend. _Today is not over yet… just wait 'till tonight. _


	6. Chapter 5: The Fox's Two Tails

Chapter 5 – The Fox's Two Tails

Later that same evening, the couple returned home in time to watch the sun setting out on the horizon. Fiona did not stick around for long, deciding she would rather be inside cooking dinner than staring lazily at the picturesque colors of the sun as it ushered in the incoming night. Tails accepted this part of her character, realizing that she was not accustomed to enjoying the beauties that nature had to offer. If she had not gotten away from him so fast, he would have mentioned that she was a beauty of nature herself. A cheesy line to say the least, but he was determined to make her feel special tonight. He would dip his hand in the unknown waters of his mind and watch his inner fox assimilate with his ego, allowing his id to control him as he wooed his fair vixen.

Fiona offered to cook that night as a change of pace to their normal custom of ordering out, or making Tails prepare the meals. She had been surprised at how handy he was in the kitchen, preparing diverse dishes from pasta and curry to fried rice and chicken tempura. She specialized in Eastern cuisine, having spent a few months in the Dragon Kingdom while looking for treasures. Tails was particularly fond of her lo-mein which she prepared from raw ingredients such as steak, noodles, and numerous vegetables. Fiona prepared the meal especially for him, and the two spent some of their time talking after they were finished.

Tails was sitting at one end of the dining counter, while Fiona sat on his left hand side. She had changed into her casual attire; a black tank top, black Capri pants, and a random yellow bow in her hair. They had been regaling one another with stories of their separate adventures, but now Fiona felt like calling Tails out on his unusual behavior from the entire evening.

"Alright Tails, tell me what's going on. Why are you being so nice?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice."

Fiona shook her head, "Oh no, not this nice. I was expecting a real rough attitude out of you after we left the Bonus Stage Boutique, but instead you outdid yourself and took me to that entertainment store I like so much."

"I wanted to get some new music CDs for my MP3 remember?" He made a casual gesture to his MP3 charging on the wall.

"And the pizza and ice cream?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was hungry. It was lunch time." His tone reeked of innocence.

Feeling that Tails was out to get something from her, Fiona crossed her arms under the counter, "Alright, what do you want? I'm being generous enough to make you my sex slave, but you are clearly asking me for something. Do you want me to exempt the use of the collar tonight? Maybe you want to have me call you 'Master' instead." She leered at him, "Or is this about you wanting to be on top?"

Tails was appalled by how misunderstood his gestures were to her, "Come on, Fiona. I was just being me today. You told me all of those things about you a few days ago, remember? I was just you know… putting them into practice." He sipped his drink and met her scowl with a playful smile until she relaxed into a more neutral expression.

"Well… you know you didn't have to do that." She felt her cheeks reddening, so she looked away.

"That's what a boyfriend is supposed to do though. Put all of the things he learns about his girl into practice. Making sure that she's smiling all day."

Fiona's ears stood up and she glanced back at Tails as he popped an ice cube into his mouth and crushed it. "Tails…"

"Yeah?" He kept crushing the ice in his mouth, letting it melt into its liquid counterpart.

"Why do you like me?"

Tails swallowed the water and let out a cold sigh, "Why do I like you?"

Fiona drew a little circle on the counter with her finger, "Yeah. I've… well, I've wanted to ask you for a while now. You know I have only been in a few serious relationships, and I've asked the same question at one time or another." Her eyes landed on him, a serene and curious glint focusing on her young fox, "The answer has always been the same. I want to know if yours is any different."

Oh boy, how to answer such an intricate question? Not that Tails had any problem coming up with an answer. "I… don't know where to start Fiona. I guess it started liking you…"

_Here it comes… He's just like everyone else…_

"When I saw you on the beach that one time."

_Say what?_ "B-Beach? We met while I was still a Freedom Fighter. You know after the Xorda thing."

Tails thought back and then innocently scratched the back of his head, "Oh! I know that. I was actually talking about you when you were younger."

"When I was… younger?" _What's he talking about? I had already been captured when I was young…_

Tails looked at her, or rather he was looking past her… eight years past. "Yeah, back when I met you on that island, after I ventured out in my Sea Fox for the first time. You were a beautiful red fox, tied to a palm tree, waiting for someone to rescue you."

A few seconds of silence and Fiona finally figured out what Tails was talking about! "Wait a minute, Tails, that wasn't me remember? That was a robot duplicate of me with my personality."

"That's my point. That's who I fell in love with the first time. You and me got along great together. I'd never met a fox like you before; someone to play with, to talk to about useless stuff, to speak my heart out to. That is before Robotnik revealed that I had been hanging out with a robot. I was hurt… for the first time, I felt like I had lost someone precious to me. I didn't know that a real you existed or that you were actually older than I was."

He pushed his plate away and rested his head on the counter, his eyes glued to hers, "When I met you again, I was thrilled. I could see that younger 'you' that I had fallen for. And yet…" His countenance changed slightly, "You were so different on the outside. I had to kinda accept that you were much older than me, and that kind of thinking forged a barrier between us. I always wanted to get older, so I could talk to you more openly. I wanted to get to know you all over again. So I could learn to like the real you."

Fiona could not help being quite the entire time. This was definitely not the answer she expected from such a young mind.

"After all these years… I guess having you walk in on me that night was a bit of a miracle in itself. I never… I thought I'd never see you again." By this time, he had raised his arms onto the table and he finished his dialogue while resting his head on his elbows. His chair suddenly moved and he almost lost his balance as the chair was dragged to one side. "Hey, whoa! What's-!"

"Tails!" Fiona had basically dragged his chair over to her side of the table and she held him aggressively by the collar of his shirt, "If you're making that shit up, you better take it back. That's a real sick joke to play on me and you know it."

"F-Fiona, I swear I'm not making any of it up." Seeing no other way to calm her hostile response, he did the next best thing on his to-do list. Sneaking his hands under her arms, he quickly reached for her neck and pulled her in for a surprise kiss. She let out a muffled gasp and her eyes went wide as she realized what Tails was doing. There was an initial moment of resistance, but a few seconds in and she lost herself in the kiss, allowing her eyes to roll back as she finally closed them and placed a light grip on Tails's shoulders.

She gingerly pushed him away, astonished by how eagerly he tried to capture her lips again, eventually settling down after he licked her nose. He tried to copy one of her lustful grins, albeit failing to radiate the kind of enthusiasm she could exude. She smiled back at him and lifted herself onto the table, turning around and stretching her legs to the back of her chair. Fiona flipped her hair aside and gestured for her fox to continue his intimate quest.

Tails reached out and touched her thigh, a move that resulted in a subtle grunt from his arrogant vixen. He glanced over at her, and she shook her head, indicating that he was obviously skipping too many moves ahead. Placing himself in her shoes, he imagined where she wanted him to start. _Shoes…_ He placed a firm grip on the sole of Fiona's boots and tugged them off, revealing her dainty feet with toes that wiggled playfully upon being freed. Tails thought carefully about his next move and finally remembered what Fiona had taught him about intimate arousal.

First, he grasped her foot gently tickling the arc of her foot and making her giggle. He then looked up at her as he moved closer to her leg, his eyes constantly asking if he was doing the right thing. Being the cunning vixen that she was, she kept her expression neutral, though she was honestly curious as to what he was going to do. His soft whiskers rubbed against her skin and she impulsively bit her lip. Taking his time to focus on her calve, he bared his teeth and nibbled on her lightly, provoking a shuddering gasp to escape her. He continued to lightly chew on her skin, disregarding the faint smell of lotion that invaded his senses. Tails raised her pants up so he could expose her knee and kiss it. She let out another gasp as he ran his hands up her leg, and when he looked up, he could see her eyes begging him to embrace her.

The fox stood up and followed his vixen as she laid herself back, ignoring the physics involved in adding so much weight to the table, and only able to concentrate on drawing ever closer. Tails suspended himself over her on his arms and legs, his mind debating on whether to target her lips or her neck. He dove down gracefully and she allowed him to dip his muzzle into her neck as he stuck his teeth into her like she had showed him. Fiona moaned softly, and her fox shuddered as she held him closer, hugging her body up to his so he did not have to drop his weight any further.

She cherished the fact that she had taught Tails how to seduce her properly, reminding him again and again that if he wanted to commit to extended foreplay, he had to make her body beg for intimacy. Increasing the amount of contact he made at first was key, while it was also important to exercise the use of his fingers, his teeth and his lips in order to excite her. Redirecting his attention to her neck, rather than her lips was the icing on the cake.

A few seconds later, Tails finally brought his head up and Fiona pressed her lips to his, and his eyes opened when he noticed that her lips were very cold. He broke away, "Hey, Fiona, are you-mmph!" She had recaptured his lips again and forced her tongue into his mouth, while simultaneously trading an ice cube between his lips.

Fiona pulled away and smiled shamelessly as Tails realized that she had snuck something into his mouth. "Heh heh, now chew." She waited patiently as he finally crunched down on the ice cube and swallowed what was left. She kissed him again finding his chilled lips rather pleasant. She finally rested her head on the table and stared up at him, "Tails…" She took a deep breath and gave him a seductive look.

Recognizing the tone in her voice, the fox looked around nervously, taking note of the plates and glasses that were still on the table. "Wait, right here? Right now?"

The vixen rolled her eyes, "Oh my gosh, you are so fussy." She sat up and watched him step down from the table. "I guess not here, hmm?"

"Ummm…" He had not meant to make her upset; he was just concerned that the table was not sound enough to survive the ordeal.

Fiona came down and closed the distance between them, "No… I know where I want to get started. Follow me, foxy slave." She turned and left the dining room with her obedient fox linked to her fingers as she led him to the bedroom.

Several minutes later, the two foxes found themselves in a sort of stale mate oriented situation in which neither of them attempted to advance on the other. The atmosphere of the room was the same as it had been the past few nights: the lamp on the nightstand was covered with a red sheet, allowing a healthy red glow to barely light the room. Fiona had undressed herself and she sat at the edge of the bed in her new lingerie. Tails opted for the use of one of his chairs so he could sit a couple of feet away from her. Apparently, his role was to play audience for Fiona, but she had yet to make her first move.

The vixen kicked her feet back and forth lazily, occasionally stealing a glance at Tails who was watching her all too patiently. "Urh, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Do what?"

She turned away bashfully, "You know exactly what! I just… I can't do anything when someone's watching me like that. It's too embarrassing." She brought her tail up and hid herself behind it.

"Should I look away then?" He covered his eyes and peeked through his fingers to see her response.

"It's not that simple, Tails. I get… like that… when I really want something, but there's no way that I'm gonna get it. You know what I mean?" She did not know exactly how to replicate the feelings she had expressed that other night. At first, it was her want for sexual satisfaction… then it became something more intense, and she realized that she needed him so badly that night, but he was taking a long time to get home. She found herself thinking and imagining what he could do to her… what she wanted him to do to her. Ergo her sex drive was peaked, and she had enjoyed every second of it.

She swallowed and turned back to Tails, "Honey… how would you touch me, right now?"

"Fiona?"

"Just describe it for me. Touch me with your words… but keep your hands to yourself." She crossed her legs and kept her eyes focused on the soft red lamp, her ear exposed so she could listen carefully to his process. She knew that there was not much to expect from such a random request, but she hoped that a short narrative on his part would ease her awkward situation.

"I'd start with your ear. Maybe tug on it a little…"

Her ear stood up, and her gaze softened as she timidly reached for her ear and tugged at the helix. Her heartbeat bounced, and she awaited his next move. "Then, what?"

"I would draw close from behind you and bite the tip. Then I'd lose myself in your hair, letting the smell of your shampoo drive me wild."

She pinched her ear, shuddering as the sting rang through to her brain. "Would you hold me?"

"My hands would find their way to you abdomen, following the curves of your sides, and I'd sneak in a subtle squeeze."

Fiona could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as her hand simulated Tails's descriptive plan. Upon grasping her chest, she let out a strained sigh while her other hand traversed down to her stomach, "Don't stop."

The fox hesitated for a moment, finding it hard to concentrate while his own hormonal output was blocking his train of thought. "A little further down and…" there was a pause, "I massage your core."

"Yee-aah… uhm!" Fiona finally reached between her legs and added enough pressure to stimulate her body through the fabric. She stretched her legs out and lay down across the bed, her rate of breath escalating with every repeated movement. She felt a primal surge escape her mind as the pressure became unbearable, resulting in a sudden yelp. "Nya! Hmmmnn!" With her eyes closed, she continued to rifle through her thoughts, searching for more memories fuel her activities. She assumed that her old boyfriend would have shown up at one point or another, but she surprised herself again like she did the other night: the only person she could think about was Tails.

His young figure composed of a subtle muscular build, a sleek coat of well kept fur, and a beautiful set of tails to match his awe-inspiring persona. She would never admit that she was actually jealous of how much more elegant his tails were compared to hers, not that it would matter to him if he knew. Acting accordingly to his selfless attitude, he would waste no time in denying the fact altogether, reminding her of how magnificent her tail was to him. He appreciated everything about her mind, her body, and even her flawed heart. After a whole week of catering to her selfish whims, he had not once tried to advance on her without her approval. There was a naïve flaw to his character that she could not help but adore… to the point where he had unknowingly invaded her thoughts and her dreams for the past several nights.

"Uhn… ahn… aah!" She continued to probe in and out of her body, having snuck underneath her panties while rummaging through her private thoughts. Her fingers tenderly held her lips apart as she inserted two of her digits in slow repetitive movements, making sure to target her clit at frequent intervals. She arched her back slightly and moaned as the stimulations began to drive her to the breaking point; her hips gyrating as her fingers continued to move about. With her mouth open gasping for air, she tried to swallow the bit of saliva that had not already leaked out onto the bed, "T-Tails… I'm gonna lose my head here. Aaahn! Please, touch me for real this time. Aah!"

The fox joined her on the bed and captured her lips as soon as he could, his hands making an immediate dive to one of her breasts where he commenced to grasp her intently. She moaned into the kiss as her hips moved unconsciously and her muscles contracted with a vengeful ferocity that forced her to brake the kiss rather suddenly, "Ah, nyaaaahaaaah!" Fiona's back arched and shook rhythmically as her orgasm coursed through her pelvic region, up her spine and to the pleasure center of her brain, where everything seemed to funnel itself into an incredible sensation of release. "Ah… ah…. uhnn… Tails…"

The fox came closer, and she kissed him, "Thank you." He kept his distance for a few moments until she finally pulled him down to the bed with her. She quietly licked fingers, eventually finding that Tails had been speechless since he joined her on the bed. "Whatcha thinking about, kid?"

Tails blinked a few times and finally spoke, "That… was… hot." Simple, yet effective.

Fiona smiled, "I would hope so. That was kind of the point." She turned on her side and pet his whiskers, "Any other thoughts you'd like to share? Like… whether you'd still like to romp a couple of times before the night is gone?"

"I… well, I guess it would be appropriate. I'm pretty much turned way on." He tried to force a laugh through his awkward comment, having never actually asked Fiona to have sex with him. "Um… you still want to, right?"

Fiona grinned, "Yeah." She kissed him and broke away while licking his nose, "But I want you to do something for me. Close your eyes."

Tails closed them accordingly and listened to Fiona slide off of the bed. The only disadvantage was that closing his eyes usually resulted in some unexpected move on her part, like undressing herself completely or opening his eyes only to find that he had been blindfolded. He listened carefully, but there was only silence, _What's she doing?_ A few moments later, he heard her in the room again, her footpads moving swiftly as she drew closer to him. She hugged him around the neck and heard a sudden, _Click!_

The vixen spoke into his ear, "Now Tails, remember to keep your eyes closed. No peeking, got it?"

Tails nodded affirmatively, realizing that the collar around his neck made him subject to any of Fiona's demands. He sat on the end of the bed waiting for something to happen, a kiss, a hug, a bite; yet he sensed that she was heisting for some reason. He finally felt her tugging the opening of his boxers, and he took a deep breath as she withdrew his stiffened member from his lower region. He gasped lightly as she assessed how hard he was, her fingers trying to circle around the circumference but finding that he was already too large. He wrung the sheets between his fingers as she finally rubbed him a couple of times and tasted him.

Her sly and slender tongue moved about experimenting with his reactions, teasing him to no end by circling around the tip of his foxhood. "Fiona… you're teasing. Ahn! I'm gonna go numb." She licked the entire length and returned back to the base where she nipped at his sensitive skin. "Oah! F-Fiona… that's new. Oh man! Grrr…"

"Are you gonna come, Tails?" Fiona asked.

"I'm almost there. Arh… so good…" His body began to shake as she took him into her mouth and sucked slightly; his ears strained to listen to her erotic sounds as she blew him. "Oh Fiona, you're amazing."

She spoke into his ear again, "I appreciate the compliment, Tails. But I'm not the one who's blowing you."

His eyes burst open, "SAY WHA-umph!"

Fiona quickly covered his mouth and held him down before his surprise caused him to move too unpredictably, "See I told you, he wouldn't take it so well. Sshhh, Tails. Calm down."

His shocked expression gazed down between his legs where whom should he be more stunned to find than Wave the Swallow staring up at him with his member halfway inside her mouth. Tails tried to speak, but Fiona had created an effective seal that muffled his cries, "Amphve! Aahmph!" His grip tore into the sheets as his mind raced to figure out just what the hell was going on around him. _How the hell did she get in here? What is she doing here in the first place? What is Fiona thinking! Aayh!_ His neck twitched as Wave continued to go down on his member, and he felt his hips shaking out of control.

Wave neared the tip of his member and spoke quickly, "Phiona, phe's coming."

"Let him come. Make sure you swallow a bit, he likes to see that. Ready?" She took her hand away and replaced her lips on Tails's mouth as she muted his protest with an exasperating kiss. Her tongue delved inside his mouth, in an effort to further incapacitate his ability to speak.

Wave went down on him again, and sucked the tip lightly, adding a flick of her tongue that she knew would send him over the edge. She felt a sudden surge run past her hand and she welcomed the jets of cum that sprayed into her mouth. Her ears caught the muffled sound of the fox howling before Fiona sealed his lips again, allowing her attention to focus once more on Tails's orgasm as he relieved himself in four consecutive shots. Wave decided not to release his member after all, and the faint sound of her swallowing his release followed shortly after his hip stopped bucking. She finally drew away, letting Tails's twitching member dangle between his legs as she picked at the few trails of juices on her face. "You weren't kidding, Fiona. He's a real mouthful."

"Told you so. Just give him a sec to relax. He's really sweet once he gets in the mood." Fiona let Tails's head rest in the crook of her shoulder as he caught his breath.

With his eyes barely open, his gaze fell on Wave who sat on the floor a few feet away. "F….F… Fiona… what's going on?" There was no denying it any longer, he had just received a blowjob from Wave the Swallow, and the worst part of the whole ordeal was that he enjoyed it too much.

Fiona worked to calm his nerves a little more by petting his cheeks, "You'll have to blame for this one, sweetie. I just couldn't resist that look you had on your face when you saw Wave at the store. Then me and her got to talking, and I found out about her dirty little secret."

"Fiona, wait! You said you wouldn't-!"

"She's been… a real fan of your ever since she met you at the World Prix. That's putting it mildly, compared to the snapshots of you she has in her locker."

Wave's face was blazing red, "Fiona shut up!"

"What's the use in hiding it from him Wave? You just made his night, so are you gonna just walk away like you don't want more?" She continued to hold Tails possessively within her grasp, grinning at the fact that Wave was not going to go anywhere until she took full advantage of the circumstances.

Wave focused on Tails and took a deep breath before speaking, "Tails… I've… kind of had a crush on you since the World Prix. Seeing the age difference between us, I didn't think that we could amount to anything. But that didn't stop me from… well, Fiona already said enough." She turned away, ashamed that she was starting to tear up in front of him. "I…"

Tails watched her in silence, practically mesmerized by how honest she sounded compared to how she usually spoke to him. Fiona spoke to him under her breath, "There's more to her than you know, sweetie. I know you've kind of made your choice already… but see if you can make her feel better about all this. She's really into you now that she's actually had a taste of what she missed out on. It's not cheating, kay? Hold her like you hold me." She licked the inside of his ear and felt his shudder, "And that's an order, slave."

Tails raised himself slightly, "Wave…"

"Listen!" She shook her head and tried to complete her previous dialogue, "I'm sorry, if what I did disgusted you. I'm probably not the type of girl you'd want anyhow. But Fiona made me an offer I couldn't refuse… I'd… I'd wanted this for a long time. And it didn't seem fair to see that you two had worked out so well in spite of your ages. I messed up… and I'll get over it. You don't have to do anything to make me feel better, got it?" A pair of hands suddenly rested on her shoulders and she turned to see Tails too close to push away.

"You don't disgust me, Wave. You were amazing. I just…never knew you could be so beautiful." He pulled her close and kissed her, his eyes blind to any sense of monogamy towards his girlfriend. It was just like she had said, she ordered him to relinquish his monogamous beliefs, and treat Wave like the woman she had presented herself to be: a femme with as many flaws as his girlfriend who had exhibited the same kind of affection for the fox, albeit in secret. He did not know exactly how to respond to her hidden feelings for him, but he was fully aware of what he was doing in the now, and he held no regrets as he delved deeper into the kiss while Wave responded with little alarm.

As the kiss continued for the next few seconds, Tails moved his hands to cradle her head, his fingers ruffling the feathers in the back of her neck while his other hand held her close. They eventually parted from each other, their breath rates increasing all the more as their eyes met. At the same time, Wave attempted to stand up, but her balance was lost quite suddenly until Tails reached out to her hand and shifted her balance in his direction. The two fell on the bed and Wave instinctively propped herself on her hands and knees so as not to crush the fox's smaller frame. Tails giggled, amused that he was able to think quick on his feet in order to save Wave from an embarrassing fall. She stared down at him with blank eyes, her mind fascinated by Tail's selflessness and that smile that she once loathed, now reminded her of bitter sweet passions that she had held in her heart for far too long.

Wave knelt down and brushed lips against his again, her hands tracing his small figure until she reached his shoulders and held him down against the bed. From there, she traced the point of her beak across his cheek, gingerly making her way down to his neck where the pointed sensation caused him to protest with childish whimpers. She nipped at his skin as she proceeded to his collarbone and to the furry tuft that was on his chest, on which she rested her head like it was a pillow and listened to his heartbeat. His heart raced erratically as soon as she rested her body on him, and she raised herself up and saw his eyes locked on her physical form.

"Tails… you want to see?" Her arms crossed as she reached for the hem of her shirt, but just as she started to raise it, Fiona's hand dashed out and stopped her.

"Whoa whoa. That's not how he handles this kinda thing."

Tails head fell back on the bed and he pouted, "Ooh!"

Wave looked at her curiously as she finished putting her shirt down, "What do you mean? He hasn't-?"

Fiona grinned sinisterly, "Oh he can feel as much as he wants. I haven't let him see all he wants just yet."

"Why not?"

Fiona gestured for her to come closer, whispering, "I think he's got a breast fetish. I swear he can't get enough of them."

"I see... Do you mind if I try something on him then?" Wave crawled closer to Tails and hovered over him.

"Not exactly. It might just depend-! Wave!" Fiona could not decide whether she was more turned on or appalled by Wave's imitative as she dove down and buried Tail's face between her breasts, stimulating him all the more by squeezing her breasts together. The vixen watched as Wave aroused her boyfriend with a move that even she had not gotten around to doing, and frankly, she was pretty jealous of it. His body tensed up and his fingers dug into the bed as the purple swallow's movements seemed to drive him wild.

Wave cooed as Tails bit her lightly generating faint teeth marks on her chest, "Oh Tails… that's so hot. Hmm, nah!" She wiped her feathers aside and looked behind her to find his member poking against her body. With her breath caught n her throat, she raised herself up and left the astounded fox gasping below her. She stared at his enlarging member, feeling a little insecure about having him inside of her just yet. "Oh wow… how do I…"

"You gotta act fast, Wave. Otherwise, he's going to be too big to fit in." Fiona crawled to Tails's side and straddled him while Wave moved aside to make way for the vixen.

"Wait, you get him first?" She watched as Fiona positioned herself above him.

"I have to show you how to do this safely, babe. This can be pretty dangerous." Fiona gasped and guided Tails's rigid body into her own. "The trick will be for you to get him before he's this hard. That length is enough to make your mouth water, but taking it in is a real- nyaa!" She took most of him inside of her before she stopped to give her body a moment to rest. Her hair stood on end as she fought to accustom herself to his foreign presence, a task that literally involved her subconscious mind reminding her that the pleasure she would experience would far outweigh the consequences. There had been a couple of mornings where she woke up feeling very sore, and it did not take long to make a connection between the sex and aches.

"Aaah-mnnnn!... Dammit, this feels great. Aah!" She gyrated her hips a little more and let his length slide a little further. She looked up and saw that Wave was touching herself off to the side while she watched Tails and Fiona connecting at a physically erotic level. Tails's cries had been going off the entire time, his hips slowly working to push up into his vixen as she lowered herself on top of him. "Wave… Be a little more creative… Mna!"

Wave focused on the fox as he gasped and grunted while enjoying his new role as Fiona's free ride to the ultimate form of ecstasy, _Maybe he can be my free ride too…_ She crawled over to him and accidentally caught his eyes with her gaze. There it was, that moment of hesitation that had almost kept her from pleasing orally, only this time she knew it was going to be his turn. She took the time to remove her underwear, realizing that Fiona's coos and moans had made her a lot wetter than she thought. She then straddled the fox across his chest, floating her nether regions above his face and turning her head slightly to instruct him, "This might be a little new to you Tails, but… I'd like you to lick me. Any place you like, alright?" She lowered herself down slightly, making sure to keep the majority of her weight on her legs and his chest.

"That's using your ass, Wave. Now come here, it's been a long time since I last kissed those lips of yours." Her fingers darted out and held Wave's beak gently as she brought her close and kissed her. She could still find traces of Tails between her lips, yet the flavor was replaced altogether when she spun her tongue around Wave's velveteen muscle. Her hips kept moving at a moderate rate, forming a rhythmic sensation that began to drive her mind into closed quarters since she was strongly attracted to the actions of the femme and the fox before her. All the while, Wave commenced with her own chorus of coos and operatic moans as Tails feasted on her sex, creating an ever increasing atmosphere of sensual sounds that threatened to disturb the peace of the entire forest.

Fiona listened carefully and heard Tails speaking, "Fi…Fiona… I'm coming!"

There was a sense of urgency in his voice, one that the vixen had not been paying attention to due to the erotic scene. Her body was beginning to vibrate on its own as well, but as per Tails's custom, she could not allow him to come inside of her. "Wave, honey, I'm gonna need your help. Help me get off of him. Now!"

Wave quickly hugged her feeling a bit of resistance due to Tails's member inside of her body. Nonetheless, Tails was able to pull out from between Fiona's moist entrance, in time for the fox to let out a surprising howl. "Aaaoooooo!" His ejaculation sprayed about the bed, while some landed as Fiona's back.

The vixen gasped for breath as her fingers continued to stimulate herself until her own orgasm hit shortly after Tail's was done, "Ah! Ah! Nya! Mnnn… Oooohhh… Yeeeaahhh… Wave, how about you?"

The swallow kept a pleasured expression on her face, "Not yet. Mna! I'll admit, it's harder for me to get off this way. Oral doesn't get me off that easily. Aah! He's amazing though… the way he targets my… ahaaa!"

"It took me two nights to get him to be that good. He's a natural, but if we want you to get you off, we'll have to set you up with a new gig." Her eyes glanced over at Tails's manhood, which had become slightly relaxed.

A few minutes later, Tails positioned himself behind Wave as she rested her elbows on a pillow. "Fiona… Are you sure about this?" He was not going to be turning back anytime soon, considering that his member was already nudging into Wave's flower.

"Just think of this as a test, Tails. You have a very animal like affinity, making this one of your strongest sexual positions. Wave is hard to please sometimes, so let's see if you can take her to the edge and beyond it." She instructed Tails from the opposite side of the bed, standing across from Wave.

"Wave?" Tails looked down at her and she turned slightly to meet his anxious eyes.

"Take me like your lover, Tails. I'm all yours…Hmmna!" She cringed as Tails finally pushed inside of her, his body slightly harder than she had imagined it, finding it hard to imagine that he was not even fully aroused yet. He was able to fit into her all the way at first, sending proverbial chills up her spine that made her back arc slightly. "Nyaaa! Ah! Oh shit… Hmmnnyah!" She shuddered as he grew inside of her, her body moving about and redirecting most of her energy to her hips as she became adjusted to his presence.

She found it hard to believe that Tails matured so much since the last time she had seen him at the World Prix. There was an air of innocence around him that made it easy to pick on him despite his superior knowledge of Extreme Gear. She had spent years cultivating her knowledge about Extreme Gear and their infinite upgrades, and just when she thought she could prove that she was the best racer around, in enters a fox with smarts that put her years of study to shame. She despised his ignorance to how intricate the designs and workings of Extreme Gears really were, and yet it was that same ignorance that blinded him to the level of arrogance he should have displayed. Instead, he was modest, generous, helpful, and selfless towards all of his fellow racers, even herself. She felt so ashamed that a child his age had managed to trap her heart, and through much soul searching, she ultimately decided not to pursue him directly.

Suffice it to say, that was then and this is now. Her feelings for him seemed to overflow when she met him again at the boutique with Fiona, and the glint in her eyes alerted the clever vixen as to the hidden feelings that she had for the young fox. It took little persuasion for Fiona to convince her to come over to the bathhouse, but it was another matter altogether to see Tails in such an obscene condition as Fiona's sex slave. His level of sexual experience came as a surprise to her only because she had imagined for him to be a reclusive book-worm type of guy. _Who knew he had such a perverse side to him? Oh! Ah, that's good._

Tails continued to move in and out of the purple swallow with relative ease, finding her to be a tad wider than Fiona on one of her good nights. He had decided to hold back a little since he did not want to hurt her on his first try at initiating the dominant pose without Fiona to guide him. He remembered that there was a level of rhythm that he had to reach in order to stimulate her at proper intervals. Random and inconsistent movements would only throw her equilibrium off balance, and the full sense of pleasure would not be fully assessed. Keeping his hands on her hip was also key, providing a guided movement that would help him to achieve a placid tempo. "Grr, urh, oooh! Mmn!" He grunted with every succeeding thrust, his eyes rolling slightly as the sensations became synonymous with every fantasy he had ever had of touching someone intimately. He felt feral in this position, more in control… and it really turned him on.

For the time being, Wave had had her head buried in the below, but now Fiona found it appropriate to join them on the bed, "Right, Wave, your turn eat me this time." She spread herself before the swallow and inched closer, bringing her glowing heat into Wave's vicinity. "This is so hot… make me come, baby…" Her heart beat erratically as Wave's breath fell upon her, a breeze that cooled her wet flower so as to send shivers about the rest of her body. Her head finally swung back as Wave stuck her tongue out and grazed her lips, adding a repetitive movement as she tasted her juices first and then aimed to pleasure her even more.

Her hands played with her breasts, a small bit of frustration mixed with her pleasure as she realized that it was against her conduct to show Tails her bare breasts. She figured that it served as a certain line that Tails had yet to cross. Exposing herself to him would mean admitting that she was willing to give herself up to him entirely; a sense of power that she was not ready to relinquish to anyone unless they had earned her trust and her affection. Truth be told, Tails was the sweetest guy she could ever meet, but it was that same quality that proved to be a turn off for her. She craved that bit of rebellion that came with a man, someone who was willing to give her everything, and yet deny her the ultimate prize: true indescribable ecstasy, the kind that imprinted itself on her mind for the rest of her life.

There was a trace of thought in her head, one that was immediately drowned out by the pleasure of Wave's majestic tongue, _Something to replace that… Mmnyaaa!_

She stretched her arms out and arched slightly as the pressure inside of her body began to rise, her heart racing to the finish line as the pleasure escalated again and again. She brought her hands down on Wave's head aiding the swallow to delve deeper into her body with that sly movement that occasionally swept past her clit. She was an incredible artist, and yet the best damn tease Fiona could ever hope for. Part of this understanding came from the brief experimental relationship the two had shared whilst they were working together. Another story for another day.

"Dammit, ooh! Wave, I'm getting there. Just brush me a few more time. I really need that. Mmmnaa!" She relaxed her arms and let Wave regain control of her head, allowing her to properly target all of Fiona's sweet spots. The vixen gasped as her breath escaped her and she prepared to reach her limit. "Aaah! Mmmmnnn…"

"Wave… Tell me I'm almost there… I'm gonna lose it…" Tails had taking her for a good while and yet she was not reacting the same way Fiona did after he gave her a good romp. He reexamined his approach and could find nothing wrong with his method. Wave was a had woman to please indeed!

The swallow brought her head up and speak between thrusts, "I'm close Tails. Just keep going. My heads swimming but I'm not drowning yet."

"It's gonna take a lot more that a good fuck to bring her down, Tails. You've gotta speed things up if you're close. Nyaah!"

_Speed things up…_ Tails slowly brought himself lower, putting himself in slightly different position in order to wrap his arms around Wave's waist. The idea was to close distance between himself and her body. His hand traversed along her abdomen as they searched for their primary target.

"Tails, what are you-!" She felt his fingers getting closer to her core, "Wait, not there!" He touched her, "AAh! Oh fuck! No, please. That's too much! Nyaaaaaah!" She trembled as he probed around her core and stimulated her clit, incidentally allowing him to discover that she had an incredibly delicate system when it came to stimulating her strongest sensory point. Her hips gyrated faster against member as her body wished to implode as soon as possible. "Oh Tails! Take me hard! Oh! Ah, ah! Aaahhh!" Her walls crashed around him member as she came, and her body tensed up and threw her into a strong arc.

"Wave! Damn! Urh!" He finally managed to pull out, "Aaaaoooooo!" His manhood sprayed about her, sending hot liquids all over her back and even as far as Fiona's face, which she generously licked without hesitance. His howl echoed as it usually did, accompanied by Wave's erotic cries which persisted until she occupied herself with Fiona's flower and attacked her clit as revenge for stealing such a wonderful lover.

"Ah! Wave! That's just-! Ah! Naaah! Mna.. Aaaah!" Fiona let out her own sensual cry as her body fell apart, and her strong arc finally collapsed into a heap of worn out muscles and reverberating signals that drove her mind crazy with fluorescent and neon colors. _No shit, is that what pleasure looks like? Fuck that was good…_She cooed softly as Wave continued to lick her lips, albeit she avoided stimulating her clit anymore than she had to. Her had pet Wave's head and slid down to her cheek where she lifted the swallow's head up and brought it close to her own, "You've still got it, Wave. That nasty tongue of yours is a gift." She kissed her rather enthusiastically, their tongues trading movements for a bit before parting.

"Well… I am to please, I guess." Wave smiled and noticed that Tails was particularly quite, "Hm? Where's Tails?"

Fiona looked past her and smirked, "Where else? Frickin' Wonderland." She nodded her head and Wave turned to find Tails sleeping comfortably while facing the ceiling, he relaxed appendage hidden under the covers. "Never fails, a good romp like that and he's out like a light. I usually give him a good thirty minutes before I wake him up, but I guess now's a good time as any to get some shut-eye."

Wave watched her crawl towards him and lay at his side, her hand gliding up his chest and wrapping around his neck. She followed suit, assuming that she was allowed to stay as well, and laid on Tails's opposite side. At first she looked up at the ceiling, but she finally decided to turn and face him so she could wrap her arm around him too. He may not have been her permanent boyfriend, but at least tonight, she had a taste of what it would have been like to have the gentleman fox as her lover. Sleeping next to him was an honor she wished she could share more often, but if this was going to be the only time, then damn it, she was going to enjoy it. _He's so warm… What a big heart he's got… I wouldn't expect any less from him…_

Fiona let out an unladylike snort as she finally got to sleep and eventually turned over in order to reach for more of the covers. Wave saw this as a good chance to hug Tails tighter, but when she did, she was surprised to find his arm draped about her shoulder, "Eep!"

"Ssshh, you might wake her." Tails said.

"Tails... I didn't mean to wake you, I was just-!"

He shook his head, "I don't mind at all, Wave. Your… your hug is different from hers. I like it too." He held her shoulder as he brought her closer to him, and his voice came down to a whisper, "Could I ask you for some advice, Wave?"

"Huh? Oh-um of course. Anything at all." Wave snuggled against him, excited that he was willing to confide in her.

"This… this relationship I have with Fiona. It's going great, no complaints or anything… but it's based solely on sexual wants. I want to make things work with her at a more personal level, but I have yet to touch her heart…" He looked at Wave with a pleading expression, having run out of options concerning how to get closer to Fiona using his methods alone. "How can I get her to fall in love with me?"

"Mmm… you're asking for the key to unlocking a woman's heart. But that is something I do not have. The best way to gain her fancy is by being yourself, sweetie. She'll come around eventually."

"But I've already tried being myself, Wave. She thinks that I'm only paying attention to her body; that my reason for doing nice things for her is to get inside her pants. But that's not it at all." Tails brought his arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the light in the room.

"Maybe you're still not playing on her strengths yet, Tails. If the real you is not working, then which is the part of you that she has already told you she wants to see?" She looked up at him.

Tails thought back on what Fiona had mentioned as her primary turn-on. "She wants me to… be the opposite of me?"

"Bingo. If you want to show her that you're willing to adapt to her tastes, she wants you to be bad for her."

"How do I do that?" Wave shrugged, "How should I know? Shoplift a bra for her, or dominate her when she doesn't specifically want it."

Tails chuckled under his breath, "Oh no, she won't let me break the rules for her like that. I do exactly what she tells me to do."

Wave finally propped herself up on her arm, "Therein lies your weakness. You let her dominate you until she reverses the roles. Yet all the while… maybe she wants you to initiate first contact." He hand shot out and held Tails's free hand above his head, while his other had already been trapped under Fiona's body. "Break the rules the way she always wanted you to do it. She has a dark affinity all about her, so you're going to have to adopt the same doctrine."

The fox swallowed as Wave dropped herself down closer to him, "O-o-okay. I g-g-guess."

She stopped three-fourths of the way and continued, "Thank you for showing me your heart, Tails. It is fitting to know that even when following the path of a lecherous villain, your intentions as bright as that annoying smile of yours." She pressed her lips to him in a deep kiss that made him arch his back off the bed while his fingers grasped at the covers. She finally released him and looked into his shocked expression, "You won't see me again after this, sweetie. I've spoke my heart for you, and I feel that I've done all I can to ease my feelings for you. I want you to stay sweet, and alert. Don't let her toy with your heart. You deserve more than that."

She fell back down to his chest and let his rapid heartbeat lull her to sleep, her heart fluttering as she slipped into her dreams where she still imagined Tails as the perfect lover. A part of him would still call out to her, but all in all, she was at peace.

The fox's eyes soon began to grow heavy with fatigue, and his breathing slowed to an even tempo. _I have to break the rules… it's not that easy. Every time I've tried, I feel her resist against it. She's afraid of something… but I can't… figure…it…out…_ Tails's head fell to the side and the trio fell in a gentle slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one took a while to put up online, and unfortunately I might not be posting too soon afterward. I'll be working on Chapter 6 between classes, good news being that's its halfway done. Consider this the end of Part 1, but it will continue on its own time. Thank you so much for reading the story up till now, and thanks for the reviews. Mind you, the stories not over yet, but I'll be taking my time to make sure the story comes along right. Cha! Keep the reviews comin' please. ^_^


End file.
